Lost Without You
by KazandJaz
Summary: Addison & Alex are married but not to each other. Do their spouses have a right to be concerned? How long can they deny their feelings? mainly ADDEX with some Addek and Alex/Izzie...rated T for now but will go up in later chapters.
1. Just Friends

**Just Friends**

**So I'm guessing that you are one of the many people like me and Kaz who scan through the stories based on if they have an Addex pairing or not...and you found this one. Which is great because it means that even though you probably didn't read the summary, you're still going to give this fic a chance...AND if you didn't read the summary I'm going to post it here again just in case I've caught your eye and you want to actually know what you're about to read...Addison & Alex are married but not to each other. Do their spouses have a right to be concerned? How long can they deny their feelings?...This is actually being co-written by myself(Jaz) and Kaz(she will be writing and posting the second chapter)...We've never co-written anything before so hopefully you won't be throwing tomatoes at us anytime soon...Hope you like it! And we'd love to hear your feedback:) It is most appreciated!!! **

It was the dead of winter which meant of course, that it was raining outside, but not that normal rain. No, this was the freezing rain that also included the occasional hailstorm. Addison still hadn't got used to the idea of living in a trailer. She was more accustomed to the Brownstone from New York, but for right now this would have to do until she could convince her husband otherwise. The tiny frozen balls of hail were beginning to pelt down on the tin roof of the trailer, making the noise almost unbearable. As Addison was searching for her Prada heels, she tripped over a cord lying across the floor and cut the top of her foot on the corner of the shower door. Blood began to stream down her foot as many expletives were leaving her mouth. It didn't need stitches, thank God, but nevertheless it wouldn't stop bleeding. She went through a couple of band-aids before she even left the house so Addison figured it would be best not to ruin a pair of her nice heels with blood stains and opted for a pair of knee high rain boots. She laughed at how ridiculous she looked before walking over to grab a few more band-aids for work. A few minutes after cleaning her cut, she slipped on her shoes and held an umbrella over her head on the way to her car, trying to brave the winter storm.

Just across town, Alex wasn't having a much better morning. Izzie had woken him at 4am wanting to have sex before she went into work, but he just grumpily rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep. Izzie hit him with her pillow, called him an ass, and hopped in the shower. Alex couldn't go back to sleep so he got up and decided to go for a run after Izzie had kissed him goodbye. He walked out the front door of their apartment and was immediately ambushed by falling rain and hail. A single ball of ice hit him directly in the forehead and he just groaned at the bump forming in the spot. He reached up to touch it and realized it must have hit him harder than he thought because when he brought his hand back down there was blood on his fingertips. Alex jumped in the shower and was out the door half an hour later with a band-aid on his forehead where he was assaulted.

They pulled into the parking lot at the same time and smiled at one another as they got out of their cars. He knew the day was looking up already. Addison and Alex had become very close friends over the past few months since they had started work together of their own accord. Alex had finished his punishment, but decided that he liked working with her so he stayed on her service. It wasn't that she asked him too, Bailey just assumed that Alex was Addison's intern from now on. Addison walked right over to him at his car and held the umbrella over both their heads as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders to walk inside. They had this sort of friendship that everyone else in the hospital envied. They could go out for dinner, drinks, and dancing after work like he could with his buddies or she with her girlfriends. Their relationship was perfect and all their co-workers were jealous. Especially their spouses.

Izzie and Derek often wondered if there was something more behind those secretive smiles and inside jokes or what was really going on in the minds of their spouses.

When the pair got safely inside the hospital, Addison shook the water from her umbrella while Alex pushed the 'up' button on the elevator. As the doors slid open, they stepped inside the empty elevator and finally greeted each other properly.

"Good morning" he said smiling at her.

"Yeah, I wish. I have a huge gash on the top of my foot from tripping over a cord in that insipid trailer my husband insists on living in. Not to mention this shitty weather we're having. And to top it all off, I have 4 surgeries scheduled today so I'm not very likely to see the outside of the O.R. for quite a while." she let out a huff of air she had been holding in and turned to see him smiling at her.

"What? Why do you look like that?" she asked a little annoyed.

He played innocent and replied, "Like what?"

"Like that" she pointed at him with her finger, but soon realizing that he couldn't really see his own face. "Like...like you're secretly happy my day is already turning out to be terrible."

"It's just funny to me to see you all exasperated and out of breath. It reminds me that you're actually human and not this perfect surgeon that never has anything wrong with her."

"Oh shut up." she let out in her best angry voice but he knew she was joking.

"No, I know what you mean. This cut on my forehead is from that shitty weather you were talking about. I guess both our mornings have started out terrible and we have matching scars to prove it. And don't worry about the surgeries" he said, nudging her shoulder with his own which put a small smile on her face. "I'll scrub in with you and we'll work together as flawlessly as we always do and afterwards, we'll go to Joe's and I'll buy you a couple rounds of celebratory drinks. How does that sound?"

She put on a stern face and looked at him. "I'm still mad at you for making fun of my bad morning." but soon she smiled and said "but that sounds like a great plan."

He knew he could put a smile on her face even if he was the one who had upset her in the first place. They had that affect on each other. The bell dinged and signaled the arrival of his floor. He walked off the elevator and turned around to say goodbye. Addison waved at him and continued the ride up to the next floor. She stepped off feeling a lot better now than she had been before.

She spied Derek coming down the hall in her direction but he didn't see her because he was lost in a patient's file. She stopped in the middle of the corridor just to see if he would notice she had arrived but he was so preoccupied he just walked right past her without a word. Addison just looked after him and scoffed. Derek heard this and immediately turned around to see his wife walking to the attending's locker room to change. He quickly ran to catch up with her and tell her good morning. He walked into the room just as she was changing her top.

"Hey sweetie. I didn't think you were due in for another hour or so. I'm sorry I didn't see you a minute ago. This patient has the strangest case I've ever seen so I've been walking around here in a daze studying his chart and trying to figure out how I can treat him."

"I came in now to get an early start. I have 4 surgeries scheduled today and I feel like there aren't enough hours in the day to get everything done. Do you want to have lunch today? I think I can squeeze in a 30 minute lunch break."

"I wish I could but I have surgery scheduled during lunch. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure. Tomorrow." Addison had long since given up on seeing her husband for more than 10 minutes out of the day when they were both working at the hospital. Every time she had a free moment he was in surgery and vice versa. That is why she and Alex had become so close. He was there with her when Derek wasn't, which happened to be quite often. Addison changed into a pair of sneakers but not before Derek noticed blood coming through the band-aid and onto her sock.

"Addie what happened to your foot? You're bleeding!" Derek walked over to her and took her foot in his hands to inspect the wound.

Addison pulled her foot back from his grasp and said, "I'm fine. I just cut it this morning on the shower door. I tripped. It's no big deal. I'll just get another band-aid."

"Are you sure it doesn't need stitches? It's probably pretty deep, especially if it's bleeding that much."

"Derek I'm a doctor too. I think I would know if it needed stitches or not. I need to go check on some patients before my surgeries. Love you. See you later." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before getting up to leave him sitting on the bench in the locker room.

The next several hours went by incredibly smoothly as Addison and Alex worked side by side without a single mistake. He had bought the first round of 'juju' after their first two successful surgeries and she had bought the second after the last two.

Izzie spotted the pair drinking hot chocolate and laughing by the nurse's station and felt a pang of anger and jealousy in her begin to take hold. She loathed Addison and Alex's relationship, although she would never let on because Alex was happier at home now than he had been in a long time. Except this morning, she was still wondering why he had turned her down when she practically threw herself at him. She chalked it up to exhaustion because he had just come off a 16 hour shift and he normally gets grumpy when he doesn't get sleep. But she still felt there was something else behind it and secretly wondered if her marriage was heading for divorce. It seem lately Alex looked happier in Addison's company than he did in Izzie's.

Alex saw Izzie watching them and excused himself to go talk with his wife. Addison told him she was off in half an hour and to page her when he was done with his final rounds.

"Hey babe" he said as he kissed Izzie on the cheek. "How's your day been? I haven't seen you since I came in."

"Hey sweetie. My day has been fine. I just miss you. We haven't really had time to spend together in a while. I wish we could do something tonight but I don't get off until 1am." Izzie said hoping he would at least say he missed her too.

"I know babe. Our schedules have been clashing for a while now. I'll see what I can do about that. But tonight Addison and I are going across the street to celebrate our 4 successful surgeries. Why don't you come pick me up when you get off your shift and we'll ride home together?"

Izzie thought that was the best response she was going to get out of him so she just nodded and then said she had patients to check on. She kissed him quickly on the lips before heading down the stairs.

Alex finished his round right when Addison's shift ended and soon Addison and Alex were headed out the door across the street to Joe's for some drinking. The familiar bell rang above them as they entered the bar and they found two empty seats right in front of Joe.

"Hey Joe. We have some celebrating to do. So could we get a vodka tonic and a beer?"

"Sure thing guys. What are we celebrating this fine evening?"

Addison looked at Joe and said, "Another four successful surgeries thanks to my partner over here." as she nudged Alex's shoulder.

"Well here you go you two. This round's on the house."

"Thank you Joe" Addison and Alex said in unison.

They fell into an easy conversation about work and then after another two rounds of drinks, Addison changed the subject to her marriage.

"He's just never there when I need him the most. I'm tired of being in a one person marriage. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

Alex looked at her as she poured her feelings out on the table. She looked so fed up with everything. Joe had overheard her telling Alex this and got them another round of drinks because he figured they were in for a long night. He passed them to Alex as Addison tilted her head down to look at her hands twisting them around in her lap. Alex looked at how broken she seemed and pushed her drink in front of her. She went to reach for it and lightly brushed his hand on accident. They had touched hands several times before on occasions very similar to this one, but something felt different this time. Neither of them made any motion to move their hands and her head shot up to look him in the eyes. Her mouth hung open as if she were about to say something but no words came out. Addison and Alex both felt the jolt of electricity as their hands touched. Both of them felt confused and unsure. All they knew was that they had never felt that sensation before with each other. What the hell was happening? Their eyes were locked on one another as the bell above the entrance signaled another person's arrival. They had unconsciously moved closer to each as his thumb lightly rubbed the back of her hand in a sign of comfort. Addison smiled a little awkwardly at him but a flash of blonde hair storming towards the bar caught her attention instead. Alex turned his head to see Izzie walking to them and subtly let go of Addison's hand to place it flat on the bar.

"Well this is cozy. Hope I'm not interrupting anything." the angry blonde said bitterly as she looked from her husband to the woman currently occupying a seat that should belong to her instead.


	2. Dreams

**A/N: ****So since you all seemed to like the first chapter and put a hold on the tomato throwing we decided to continue. Hope this instalment lives up to expectatio****ns. As always we appreciate any**** feedback. Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1.**

**Thanks Kaz and Jaz**

**DREAMS**

**THE TRAILER**

Addison slipped into bed next to her husband who was already in a deep sleep and he didn't stir as she moved closer to him. Derek was her husband she loved him, he was who she wanted, but why did she feel the way she did when Alex just briefly touched her hand. It had never been like that and she tried to push the overwhelming feelings away. Eventually she drifted off to sleep, a very deep sleep after an exhausting day. Soon she was lost in a dream.

"Addison, I can't fight this anymore. It's you; you're all I think about." Alex said as he moved closer to her.

"Alex, I feel the same."

"Addie, babe I love you and I want you right now, I'm not waiting any longer." Alex murmured against her lips, before crashing them against hers.

Alex slowly began to undo her blouse and trail kisses down her neck. His hands wandered all over her body, as they both frantically removed their clothes as he pushed her up against the wall of her office. He moved his fingers expertly inside her as she moaned against his mouth that was barely touching her. Addison moved her hand to his throbbing erection and began to stroke him. Moments later he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his hips and he entered her hard and fast.

"Oh god Alex don't stop" she muttered

"I want to do this for the rest of my life. You feel so amazing. We belong together" He murmured against her ear.

"Oh god Aaalex" Addison moaned in her sleep. Her hips were thrusting upwards; she was biting down on her bottom lip and shaking her head from side to side as an extremely intense orgasm woke her from her sleep. She lay there breathlessly for a few minutes; her heart was racing as she looked around the room trying to regain some composure. She quickly looked towards Derek who was STILL sleeping and hadn't noticed a thing.

_Thank god. That would have been totally mortifying. What the fuck?? This is not normal, why is this happening, How on earth am I going to look at him tomorrow correction in about 5 hours ugh what is wrong with me? He is Alex, we are friends' just friends not to mention __we are both married, but my god he is amazing in my sex dreams. The things he does with his tongue. Oh god now just stop, you have to get some sleep._

**ALEX AND IZZIE'S APARTMENT**

Izzie gave Alex the cold shoulder the entire drive home. Once inside their apartment Alex tried again to explain.

"Iz, do you seriously think something is going on? Babe you are who I want, no-one else. Addie, she just..."

"Addie, since when do you call her that? Alex I know what I saw. I saw the way you were both looking at each other. I'm not an idiot." Izzie fumed

"You are being ridiculous. You need to believe me, Addie is my friend, we are just friends and she has a lot going on right now. All you saw was a friend consoling another friend."

"I want to believe you Alex I do. I just don't trust her."

"Well you should. If you gave her a chance you would see that she is an amazing person."

With that they both climbed into bed, Alex lent over to kiss her but Izzy turned her face so he only got her cheek.

Alex lay in bed trying to understand what had exactly gone on tonight. He loved Izzie, she was his wife and he had never been happier, but what he felt and what he knew Addison felt wasn't in his imagination. It was a sensation he had never felt before. He laid awake for another hour before he fell in to a deep sleep.

"Alex, I don't want to do this anymore. I want you, I want you in my bed, naked, NOW" Addison said as she pulled Alex towards her and began kissing him.

"Addie, I want you too" Alex muttered against her lips that were currently assaulting his.

She started ripping his clothes off and pushed him back on the bed as she took him in her mouth and he groaned appreciatively. After he could take it no more he pulled her hair and lifted her up towards him.

"I want you now, I want to be inside you, and I want to fuck you until you scream" He said seductively.

Addison climbed on top of him and slowly sunk down on him and began to move slowly at first before he held her hips urging her to go faster.

"Oh yes Addie nooow" Alex moaned in his sleep. His hips were thrusting upwards and he woke with a start as Izzy tapped him on the shoulder

"Alex hun, what's wrong?" Izzy said before she looked down and saw the erection in Alex's boxer shorts. Luckily Izzie had not been able to make out the name Alex had been calling.

"Um, ah nothing." Alex stammered.

_Oh fuck. This is not normal, Jesus what is wrong with me? How am I going to look at her tomorrow correction in about 5 hours and not think about the things her mouth was doing in __my dream__. She is __Addison;__ we are friends, just friends. I mean I have __Izzie;__ she was a swimwear model for fuck's sake who wouldn't be happy with that. __Thinking about the dream was definitely not a good idea, thinking about it__ is only__getting me__ horny all over again __I can feel myself__ get hard at the thought of __Addison__ doing all kinds of wicked things to __my__ body.__ Stop Alex just stop._

"I see" Izzie smiled seductively before she reached for Alex

"I um I need a drink" Alex said

Alex quickly got up and went down stairs for a drink. He had to calm down and think rationally. After all it was just a dream, and dreams don't necessarily mean anything. But right now he was too afraid to touch his wife; because if he did he had a horrible feeling he would be picturing Addison's face, something he couldn't do.

addexaddexaddex

"Derek, we should go away for the weekend soon. Maybe go back to New York, what do you think." Addison asked as they were both getting ready for work

"Sure, we need to work out dates though" Derek said

"Okay, well why don't we sit down tonight and try and work something out"

"That should be okay, I should be finished by 7.00pm tonight"

"Really, oh well great, we could maybe even have dinner together." Addison said quite excited

"Addie you make it sound more important than it is. It's just dinner sweetheart." Derek said dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Well we just don't get to do it very often" she replied

"Hun I know and I'm sorry, but you know I hate it when you get all needy. It doesn't suit you."

Addison tried not to be hurt. Sometimes Derek's words cut like a knife but she never let him see that. Besides she was the one being unfaithful, even if it was in her dreams, or so she rationalised in her head. It was going to be a difficult day facing Alex today but she has sure she could be professional that's what she did; Addison Montgomery Shepherd was nothing if not professional.

addexaddexaddex

"So I was thinking Alex, in a sign of friendship, we should ask Addison and Derek over for dinner. I mean you two are such good friends; maybe it's a good idea if the four of us get together. What do you think?"

"Oh well I don't know Iz, I mean Derek is so busy and it's hard enough getting our schedules to match up, I imagine getting the four of us together will be really difficult."

"I know, but I thought it would be nice, for the four of us to do things together, not just you and Addison."

"Okay, Okay, I can see you won't drop it, I'll see what I can do when I see her today."

"Great, I have to go, bye babe." Izzie said before she kissed him full on the lips.

Alex didn't need to start work for another hour so he had a little more time before he had to get to work. This meant he could think about the amazing dream he had about Addison the night before.

Alex was feeling extremely guilty and almost like he had cheated on his wife. He loved Izzie he did. But the age old question if you have to keep telling yourself you love someone, who are you trying to convince?

addexaddexaddex

Addison was in her office going through some files when Alex walked in.

"Good Morning" she said as she looked over her glasses at him

_Oh Christ I hate it when she does that, I never noticed how god damn sexy she is when she does._

"Hey, how is our day looking?" Alex asked casually

_You know I've always thought he was good looking but now I'm having bad, bad thoughts. Ugh stop it Addison. Professional remember._

"Yeah not too bad actually. We need to check on our patients from yesterday, and I have 1 C-section scheduled and a hysterectomy later this afternoon."

_God I have to focus on what she is saying, not just her mouth. Granted it is a beautiful mouth. Fuck Alex get a grip._

"Oh that sounds good, I'll just go and check on the post op patients, see how the new born's are doing, let me know when you need me for surgery."

_He has beautiful lips, really really kissable lips. You have got to stop this. Derek is your husband think about that!_

"I will. Oh Alex, Is Izzie Okay? I mean she wasn't angry with you was she?" Addison asked concerned.

_You have no idea how pissed off she was, but I can't tell you that. Just like I can never tell you about the amazing sex we had in my dream last night._

"No not at all. There is nothing for her to be concerned about. I mean you are having a hard time, I held your hand no big deal."

_Yeah no big deal, that's why I can't function properly this morning, that'__s why I keep thinking about the mind blowing sex we had in my dream last night._

"Oh Alex I'm so glad, because you're right it was not a big deal and we have been friends for a while now and it meant nothing. So I'm really happy Izzy isn't mad."

_I'm going to have to be careful, because I actually think it was a big deal_

'Actually Addie, Iz wants you and Derek to come over for dinner one night soon. If we can arrange for all of us to have the same night off of course."

_Oh just great, I do not want to have to have dinner with my husband and his wife. __Awkward__ doesn't begin to describe it._

"Well that sounds great if we can manage that. It might be a little difficult though' Addison said lightly

The rest of the day went smoothly, Addison and Alex performed the two surgeries they had, checked on patients and worked as professionally as they always did.

The end of the day drew to a close. Izzie waited for Alex and Addison watched them leave together with their arms wrapped around each other. Derek had cancelled their plans for dinner he had yet another emergency surgery. Dinner and organizing their trip to New York put on hold yet again.


	3. A Change of Plans

_A Change of Plans_**  
**

**A/N: Hey everyone. The reviews for the last chapter we overwhelming! Thank you so much to everyone who left one! And even if you didn't leave one but you're reading the story we say thank you to you as well:) This chapter is shorter than normal---Sorry...it was my (Jaz's) turn to write one and I've been incredibly busy.-- But hopefully it will satisfy you until Chapter 4 can be posted. And trust me when I say Kaz is doing a great job of writing it so you all will be very pleased.**

* * *

A few days went by, and Addison and Alex had already lost almost half their patients in the O.R. Something seemed to be off with them and the hospital was noticing. As a very tired looking Addison and Alex stepped off the elevator, Izzie and Derek were waiting for them at the nurse's station. 

"Did she make it through?" Izzie asked concerned.

"Barely. She is in critical condition right now and recovering in the ICU. I have to monitor her every 30 minutes for the next 24 hours so I won't be able to be home tonight for dinner. I'm sorry." Alex replied seemingly sadly.

Izzie looked at him sadly and took his hand as they walked down the hall together. Alex glanced back at Addison and Derek for reasons unknown to him. He suddenly felt very protective of her when she was around Derek. Alex didn't like the way her husband treated her and he just wanted to make sure she was all right. Sensing that everything was fine, he walked Izzie to the doors of the hospital before going to check on his patient.

Addison felt a surge of happiness inside of her that she normally didn't feel when she and Alex would be spending their night working alongside each other. She shrugged it off instantly as a side effect of the dream she had. She looked at Derek and told him the same thing Alex had just told Izzie.

He looked at her and said, "I guess we can just never find any time to be together anymore. It's okay though. I understand. Life of a surgeon, right?" He kissed her lightly on the lips before heading out the door to go home.

As he walked away, Addison muttered under her breath, "Yeah...life of a surgeon."

She went into the attending's locker room and changed out of her dirty scrubs into some clean ones. She was feeling really tired so she paged Alex and told him she was taking a nap and to let her know if anything was happening with their patient. When she was certain he got the message, she climbed into the top bunk and fell fast asleep.

Around 2:30am, she finally woke up. She had been asleep for about 3 hours and so far nothing had gone wrong. Not as soon as she stepped foot out the door was her name paged over the loud speaker and just to make sure she got it, her pager went off on her hip as well. She sighed when she saw the 911 coming from Alex and quickly ran to Mrs. Hartwell's room.

By the time Addison got there, Alex was doing everything in his power to revive the woman before them, but to no avail. Addison told him to call it.

Alex looked at the clock as the words reluctantly left his mouth. "Time of death, 3:08" He threw off his gloves and stormed out of the room. Addison ran after him and slipped into the on call room with him before the door had time to close.

He sensed her presence and spun on his heel to face her. "We're Addison and Alex. We don't lose patients. And yet in the past 3 days we've managed to lose almost half the number of patients we've seen. So you and I need to start talking. Right now. We need to figure out what the hell is wrong before we go out there and kill another mother or child. So Addison, start talking."

She looked at him incredulously. She couldn't believe he was pinning their lack of good performance on her. It wasn't her fault she's been having dreams about him that make it nearly impossible to function when he is around. Well, at least that's what she told herself. She sat down on the edge of the bed in the room and looked up at him.

"Something is definitely off with us, but I don't know what it is either and it is most certainly NOT _my_ fault. If we're going to blame anyone then you are included as well. You work with me. We're a team and as far as I know there is no 'I' in 'team' is there? I'll tell you what. We'll see if it's us or just this godforsaken hospital. Richard asked me to go work on a case in New York and told me I was allowed to bring an intern with me. Are you interested? We would leave next Thursday and be back on Sunday if everything goes as planned."

Alex looked at her for a minute and figured it was worth a shot. He nodded his head silently and she did the same in acknowledgment.

"Okay then. It's settled. If we still can't work together as flawlessly as we used to then we'll decide if it's time to take a break."

"Fine. Thursday it is. Where are we staying so I can give Izzie the information?"

"Oh...umm...that's the thing. Richard couldn't get a hotel close to the hospital but it just so happens that Derek and I still own our Brownstone and it's only a few blocks away. So I told him I would stay there. If that's a problem for you then I'm sure we can arrange something. There is plenty of space though. You'll have your own bedroom and bathroom, plus you can use anything you want in the house. But like I said, if it's a problem then let me know so we can make other arrangements."

Alex let his mind wander back to his dream as she was talking to him but quickly shook the thought from his head. It will definitely be interesting living with Addison for 4 days, but he was sure he could manage.

"Alex? Are you listening to me at all?"

"Yeah. Sorry. The Brownstone is fine. Izzie is going to freak, but she'll calm down. She doesn't have anything to worry about anyway. I'm sure she would gladly take a case in New York with any one of the attendings. It's no different with me and you. I'm just going to have to find a good time to tell her."

"Okay. Well if she doesn't want you going, I can always find someone else. I would rather take you but I understand if you can't go."

"No it's fine. I'm going to take a nap now. It's been a long night and I'm not fit to drive home."

"Okay. That sounds like a good idea. I'll let one of the other interns know to page me if anything is wrong. And Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"It will get better. WE will get better again. I promise."

"Yeah." Alex said half-heartedly. He soon realized that he had hurt her a little so he went against his normal asshole self and spoke up again.

"Addison, I'm sorry. I do believe you. I'm just not looking forward to what happens if it doesn't pan out. I want to work with you. This is what I want to do. And I don't want to let one weekend determine our future." He immediately wished he could take back those last two words."I, uh, I meant our future as doctors. Like working together. In the hospital. On patients. I..."

"Alex shut up. I know what you meant." _Although I was hoping you meant it differently. God! Derek, Derek, Derek. Nope, not working._

"Good. Now lock the door."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Lock the door. No offense, but it looks like you haven't slept in years and I'm going to make you sleep at least another couple hours before you have to get up and do this all over again. So lock the door and come here."

Addison was hesitant, but turned around and locked the door before slipping off her lab coat and shoes and climbed into the bed with him. She faced the door with her back to him so he wrapped an arm protectively around her and whispered goodnight into her hair but his words fell on deaf ears for she had already fallen asleep.

* * *

**So there you have it...told you it was short lol. The next chapter will be longer, we promise:)**

**This chapter and the next are going to be dedicated to _katechambers_**** who said we could use her idea of Addison and Alex going to NY instead of Derek and Addison. Thank you!!!**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Reviews are always appreciated:)**


	4. Shared Fears

**A/N: ****Here is Chapter 4. We really hope you like it!! A big thank you to everyone who is reading this story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed too! It certainly keeps both Jaz and ****me**** motivated to keep writing this story. Enjoy!!!!**

**CHAPTER 4**

**SHARING FEARS**

"I just don't understand why you have to stay at Addison's house" Izzie whined for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Iz, I've explained this, it will just be easier. We couldn't get anywhere to stay close to the hospital, and Addison's house is close by so it just makes sense." Alex said trying not to let his annoyance show.

"But it just seems a little unprofessional don't you think?"

"No I don't. It's no different than if we had to sleep at the hospital. You know how much money the Shepherds have, the house will be huge. I probably won't even see her. "Alex said hoping that would be enough to pacify his wife.

"Just be careful, I don't like the idea of you being alone with another woman, especially one that looks like she does."

"Jesus Izzie, have a little faith in me. I'm only going to say this one more time. Addison and I are just work colleagues and friends. Nothing more, I love you. Now I'm going to go & check my bag in." Alex said as he walked to the check in queue for the flight to New York.

Addexaddexaddexaddexaddexaddex

"Sweetheart, you don't mind if I don't come in with you, do you? I just want to get back to the trailer for a decent night's sleep." Derek said as he drove into the car park of the airport.

"Oh, um sure, I understand. I'm going to miss you" Addison added

"Well it's only 4 days, I'm sure we can manage." Derek said giving her his McDreamy smile.

"Yeah. Is there anything you would like bought back from the house?"

"No I don't think so. If you get a chance you should see if you can catch up with Savvy and Weiss though."

"I'll try I don't know if I will have time though. I don't want to leave Alex on his own."

"I keep forgetting you are taking Karev with you. You must think he shows some promise."

"Yes I do. He is going to be a good OB/GYN. His bedside manner needs to improve, but he is working on that." Addison said with a slight laugh.

"Well just make sure he doesn't go near your bedside." Derek said with a little sarcasm.

"Don't be so ridiculous." Addison said rolling her eyes

"Oh come on Addie, you must have noticed the way that kid looks at you."

"Jealous are we" she said enjoying the fact that her husband was noticing her.

"Hardly, like I said he is a kid, what's to be jealous of. Now have a safe flight, don't call when you land I'll be sleeping but send me a quick text message to let me know you got there safely."

Addison leant over and kissed Derek on the lips. Just as she tried to deepen the kiss he pulled back. "You will miss your flight."

"Yeah, I'll see you when I get back" Addison said as she got out of the car and made her way into the airport.

Addexaddexaddexaddexaddexaddex

Addison and Alex were seated in the first class section on the plane and were waiting for takeoff. Addison noticed Alex fidgeting with his seat belt and basically looking really uncomfortable.

"Hey are you okay" Addison asked

"Yeah, yep, I'm good, I'm all good"

"Alex, why are you so nervous? Do you hate flying?"

"No, no love flying" Alex said

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you know me, and I am lying." He said with a laugh

"You're lying?" she asked surprised yet she shouldn't be by his honesty

"Yeah, It's not the flying I hate it's the take off. I just hate that feeling. I was the kid who always hated roller coasters and other fast rides and this just feels like one of them." Alex explained.

"Oh, well you will be fine." Addison said as she placed her hand over his as the plane began its race down the runway.

Alex turned her hand over and squeezed it tightly. Addison could feel the electricity run all the way up her arm at the feel of his strong hand in hers. She looked at him but Alex had his eyes closed as the plane began its assent into the air. Alex never let go of Addison's hand until they were safely cruising at the correct altitude. Addison smiled at him when he opened his eyes.

"You okay?" she asked

"Yeah um sorry about that." He said sheepishly as he removed his hand from hers.

"That's okay Alex; everyone has something they are scared of."

"If you tell anyone I will deny it." He said with a laugh.

"I promise I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me." She said as she picked up her magazine & began flicking through its pages.

"What's your fear?" Alex asked

"Oh no I can't tell you that." She said smiling

"Yes you can. You know mine."

"Mine is silly and you will laugh at me."

"I won't, it can't be worse than my fear of a flight taking off"

"Okay, promise not to laugh"

"I promise."

"Well I'm scared of the dark"

"The dark?" He said as he tried to hold back the smirk that was forming on his lips.

"You said you wouldn't laugh." Addison said as she smacked his arm.

"Sorry, but the dark seriously."

"Yes the dark."

"Well how do you go, living in the trailer in the middle of no-where?" He asked

"It's really hard. I hate it. Derek he just refuses to move."

"He knows that you're scared of the dark though."

"Yeah he knows he likes to make fun of me because of it." Addison said sadly

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to make light of it. It's not very fair of him to make you live in a trailer anyway."

"No but I agreed to it, so you do what you have to do to save your marriage."

"Save your marriage? Why did you move to Seattle?"

"We were growing apart so we decided that a change might do us good. As you know Richard is a good friend of ours, so he offered us both a job so we thought the move out of New York would be good for us. Well Derek loves fishing and the wilderness so I thought he may work a little less and relax a little more."

"It's not working is it?" Alex asked concerned

"No. It's not." Addison said quietly.

This time when Alex took her hand in his he felt the electricity run up his arm. He looked into her eyes and smiled slightly, seeing all of the hurt behind her big blue eyes. Addison was the first to remove her hand as she began to feel a little uncomfortable.

_God Alex, you have no idea how you make me feel. I feel light headed and I just want to touch you. Stop it Addison, Derek Derek Derek think of him. I don't want Derek I want Alex. Shit did I really just think that?_

"I'm sorry Addison, it's none of my business I shouldn't have asked you that."

"No it's okay; I just don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well I may not be like Callie or your other friends but if you want to talk..."

"Thanks Alex."

_What kind of moron is Derek Shepherd! I mean Jesus who wouldn't want Addison to be their wife? The guy deserves to lose her. I would never treat her like __that;__ I would want to be with Addison as much as I could. I don't think I could keep my hands off her. Stop it Alex shit, Izzie remember her?_

Addexaddexaddexaddexaddexaddex

They arrived in New York and Addison instructed the cab driver to take them to the brownstone. It was late in New York, as they had lost 5 hours from the flight, but Addison was used to the 3 hour time difference. Although they had to be at Mount Sinai at 8:00am the next morning, Addison wasn't really that tired.

Addison showed Alex to the guest room and made sure he had everything he needed. He hid his surprise at how beautiful and large the guest room was, but he expected nothing less.

"I'm going to have something to eat. Are you hungry?" she asked

"Yeah that sounds good." Alex replied as they made their way back down to the kitchen.

Addison made some coffee and ordered some Chinese food from the restaurant not too far from the house. They sat in the living room eating a late dinner and they talked about the case they had to work on the next day, as well as other things.

An hour later Addison was rinsing out the coffee cups and plates when Alex walked in. She turned around and noticed him standing in the doorway. She smiled but he made no motion to move. That is, until she heard footsteps coming towards her and she felt a presence close behind her. She felt his breath on her neck and gripped the edges of the sink.

"They're still wet." came the words out of his mouth.

She wasn't sure she heard him right so she replied, "Wha...What did you say?"

He smirked and leaned in a little closer to the nape of her neck.

"I said, the dishes, they're still wet. I can help you with that if you want."

Her breath hitched in her throat as she turned around to face him. He was smiling at her but it quickly turned into a very innocent 'what? I'm not doing anything' look. Even though she had turned around he hadn't moved, they stood there gazing at each other. Time seemed to stand still as they looked at each other, but Addison didn't move. She stood completely still as she watched him move in closer.

Alex placed one hand on the counter top next to her hand and the other on the side of her face. He could feel his heart rate increase as he glanced from her lips to her eyes and back again to her lips. Just as they both leant in to each other, something inside Addison screamed at her to stop.

"Um Alex I think that we should um go to bed. I mean not together, oh shit no not like that; I mean we should get some sleep. We have to be at the hospital and..." Addison said stumbling on her words as she moved away from him.

"Oh yeah sure, sorry I don't know why um I did that um ah sorry."

"No it's fine, fine, um okay well I will see you in the morning."

"Yeah um in the morning."

Addison made a quick retreat up the stairs and into her bedroom. She changed and got into bed, hoping she would be able to get some sleep.

_My god, what just happened? I was going to kiss another man. Not just any man. Alex. My intern. This is bad. Yes it's bad, but why do I want to go into the guest room and get into bed and sleep next to him. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him, feel his body pressed against mine. Mmm I think it would feel fantastic. Christ Addison you have to stop this. Now get some sleep._

Alex walked up the stairs to the guest room and tried to get some sleep. He tossed and turned trying to comprehend what had just happened.

_What were you thinking? Trapping her, touching her face leaning in to kiss her. Jesus Alex, do you want to get fired? She didn't push me away though. I think a part of her wanted to kiss me too. She just came to her senses before I did. She is so beautiful though, I really want to kiss her and feel her naked body against mine. Okay you have to stop this, you have to focus and get some sleep._

It would seem that the next 4 days were going to be very difficult for both of them. How much longer would they be able to resist each other?

**A/N: We hope you enjoyed Chapter 4 and please let us know if there is something you would like to see happen. We have lots of ideas but ****readers'**** suggestions are certainly welcome. Please be kind and review!**


	5. Unconventional Connection

**Thank you all SO MUCH for your kind reviews!!! It keeps us writing. I know this update is long overdue and I'm very, very sorry for that. Life took a front seat to writing this chapter. And the sad thing is I had half of it written for like a week. I know I know...shame on me. But Kaz busted my butt to get it done and you all definitely helped too. So thank you to ALL OF YOU!!! And Kaz and I really hope you like this chapter:) She also helped me with the beginning so the dream sequence is all hers:)**

**-Kaz and Jaz **

* * *

Addison woke with a start gasping for breath.

_Jesus not again. When are these dreams going to stop? I don't want to think about HIM like that. He just seems to be everything to me in these dreams._

These little episodes that played out in her head featuring Alex had become a regular thing, but not always in a sexual way. He was always there for her in some form or another, whether it be her friend, her confidant, her protector, or her lover.

Tonight's dream was so vivid though, so real she could almost still feel his hands on her body. Sometimes the 'dream sex' was slow and loving and others, like tonight for instance, was hot, fast, hard, deep, naughty, and honestly just plain dirty. Addison's body involuntarily shivered as she remembered exactly what Alex's hands and tongue were doing in her mind just a few moments ago.

Addison took the pillow next to her and put it over her head and screamed slightly into it, hoping that would vent some of her frustrations, sexual and otherwise. It didn't really help.

Addexaddexaddexaddexaddex

In the guest room down the corridor Alex's, night of sleep wasn't much better. He tossed and turned most of the night caught up in his own sexual fantasies about his hot boss. He was awoken by the sound of his cell phone signalling it was time to get up, shower, and get ready for their day of surgery at Mount Sinai. Alex tried to focus on the day ahead but nothing was working because images from his very own 'porn dream' danced in front of his eyes.

Alex had recently been having reoccurring dreams about Addison. He wished he didn't but you couldn't control your subconscious and his subconscious was telling him Addison was becoming more to him then just his best friend and boss. His subconscious was telling him together they would be nothing short of amazing.

Groaning, Alex took the pillow next to him and put it over his face so he could let out a scream to vent ALL of his frustrations. It didn't help because all he wanted, all he could think about, was ravishing her body with his. Sometimes he thought she would be the kind of woman who would like to 'make love', which was fine with him, but other times he got the feeling just from a few things she said that perhaps, just perhaps, she might like it a little rougher, a little faster, a little harder and could he dare hope a little dirtier than that. Last night's dream was one of pure lust. Hard core, hot, passion filled, dirty sex.

_This has got to stop. I have to work with her today. We're operating on a patient. This is exactly the sort of thing that can't be happening when we're trying to repair our professional connection. I can't be thinking about having sex with her. We're both married for Christ's sake. I have to be professional. Damn it now I need a shower._

Addexaddexaddexaddexaddex

Alex got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He had gotten up early and knew Addison was fast asleep because the house was still quiet. He figured he could hop in the shower quickly before Addison woke up. Alex peeled off his boxers and tank before stepping under the steaming water. It felt so good on his aching muscles and he just let the water run over him for a few minutes before he started to wash himself.

Addison woke up and wanted a shower herself. She kept forgetting that she was sharing her house with another man so she really wasn't paying close attention to what she had on; which happened to be a navy blue silk teddy that came to her mid-thigh. So it wasn't that short. Just covered all the essential places and still left something for the imagination. She padded down the hall because she needed a clean towel and they happened to be in the bathroom Alex was currently occupying. By the time she reached the door, the water had stopped running so she thought he would be in his room by now. She opened the already cracked door and stopped dead in her tracks. There he was getting out of the shower clad in nothing but a towel that was loosely draped around his hips.

Her mouth had fallen slightly open at the sight of his tanned and toned back as he closed the shower door. She couldn't move at all. Her head was telling her to run, but her feet and eyes had other things in mind. As if her brain finally turned on, she suddenly noticed that he was aware of her presence and her attire. She looked down horrified and instantly tried to cover herself with her hands. He saw this and walked over to her, pressing his still damp body against her and took her hands to her sides. She looked down for a split second, wondering what he was doing, and then looked at him again. He half smiled, half smirked at her, thinking how absolutely adorable she looked right now with her flushed cheeks and slightly heavier breathing.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, he grabbed her by the waist and pushed her onto the counter effectively trapping her between his body and the wall. Her mind went into overload.

_We shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong. We're both married. Oh God he feels so good against me. I just want to...NO! This is so wrong!_

He must have seen her lost look on her face because he opened his mouth to say something, but she decided now would be a good time not to talk. So she covered his mouth with her own and his response came immediately. He clasped his fingers with hers and pushed against her mouth with his own to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her long, bare legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Their hands let go of each other and she slid hers around his neck, then moved them up and down his back. His hands were caught up in her hair, his thumb caressing the side of her cheek.

Alex moaned against her mouth, but that sound made Addison snap back into reality. She pulled back from him and slightly pushed him away from her. He knew that she was feeling the guilt set in and he wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault. He was the one who pushed her against the wall.

"Alex, I...we can't. We're married. We can't be thinking about his when we have surgery in a few hours."

"Fuck Addie. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. You're my best friend. I shouldn't be acting this way or having these thoughts about you. We need to focus on the surgery. I'm just, um, I'm just going to go and uh, get dressed."

Addison felt like someone had knocked the wind out of her. She was still on the counter next to the sink long after he had retreated to his bedroom. Her breathing had slowly returned to normal, but all she could think about was the way his body felt pressed against hers and the way his lips moved with her.

Alex felt the same way as he got dressed and ready for their morning of surgery. This was going to be the longest surgery of their lives.

Addexaddexaddexaddexaddex

They rode to the hospital together in silence, each wondering what they were going to do about this obvious attraction towards one another. They walked into their patient's room and prepped her for surgery. The procedure was supposed to last about 5 hours barring any complications.

Addison left the room and Alex to go into the scrub room so she could have a moment to think by herself.

_God he is invading my every thought. I hope we can connect in the O.R. again and this surgery goes well. I don't know what I would do if I lost him as an intern. Oh I can't lie to myself. I don't know what I would do if I lost him period._

She was brought out of her thoughts by the door to the room shutting. Alex stood there just looking at her. She wanted to tell him so many things, but neither of them could let their private matters affect their professional relationship.

"Oh hi" she said.

"Hey." Alex replied flippantly.

After a moment of silence passed between them, Alex was the first to speak again.

"We can't let what happened affect the surgery today. This is our shot to get back into our groove. We can't be thinking about us when we have an open body cavity on the operating table. Okay?"

It came out a little more desperate than he originally intended, but he needed to work with her again. The thought of working with Sloan or Shepard or even Torres was something he didn't want to contemplate. Addison and Alex were a team. They always had been since the moment she arrived. Sure, it took him a while to soften a little when he was around her, but she brought it out in him. Soon, nobody in the hospital spoke about one without mentioning the other.

They had always had the type of relationship where they could comfortably flirt with one another, but knew nothing would come of it. Then this happened and now it was on both their minds about what might possibly happen when they go back to the Brownstone in a few hours.

Addison looked at Alex and knew full well that this couldn't get in the way. She nodded her head in agreement and finished scrubbing in. Alex followed suit and they were now standing in the O.R. about to perform a highly complicated and risky surgery.

Addison looked at her partner over the rim of her mask. Their eyes said it all. Everyone in the room looked at the two doctors and wondered what was running through their heads.

Alex nodded to Addison and she smiled under the mask and confidently said, "Ten blade."

Addexaddexaddexaddexaddex

Halfway through the surgery, Alex handed Addison an instrument and their hands brushed. In that moment, Addison almost dropped the tool into the woman's uterus. Horrified at the almost-incident, Addison asked the anaesthesiologist if she had time to take a minute. He said of course and she quickly exited the room and found the nearest supply closet. Alex looked at everyone, explained that she was fine and that there were some things on her mind she probably needed to clear up before she returned. One of the scrub nurses suggested Alex go and check on her since he knew her the best. Alex excused himself and left the room in search of Addison.

His instincts told him she would find the closest empty closet, so he opened the door to the first one he found, but to his surprise she wasn't inside. Only when he got to the next one did he find her quietly crying with her knees curled into her chest. She looked so broken and he knew it was his fault. He kneeled down beside her, but didn't touch her.

She looked up at him through red, puffy eyes and said, "Alex, this isn't going to work. We're clearly attracted to each other and just by touching your hand I almost killed a patient. This isn't fair to our patients and it's not fair to us as doctors. They rely on us and expect us to be responsible and alert and when I'm around you now all I can think about is that kiss. My mind should be focused on this surgery, not how your lips feel against mine or how your chest looks naked. And right now, Alex, that's all I can think about."

Alex looked visibly upset, but it wasn't with her. It was with himself. He had done this to her. He was the one who had now reduced the once confident, strong, resilient surgeon before him into a pile of tears. He instantly grabbed her hand and she held onto it tightly. As much as she didn't want to hold it, she also didn't want to let go. Not just yet. How they had gone from co-workers to this moment right now was beyond both of them, but they were here and this was happening.

"Addison, we can do this. We're Alex and Addison. I know I've said it before and I'm going to keep saying it until you realize that you and I, we're a team, and teams stay together. We're not going to let one touch or one kiss determine the outcome of this surgery. You and I are going determine the outcome of this surgery. Now we're going to get back in there and save this woman's life. And tonight we can talk about everything else, but for right now we need to finish this. We need to connect again on that level we used to be at. We're good at this. Scratch that, we're great at this. And we're going to come through it successfully and the woman lying on that operating table is going to recover and see her husband and children again because that's what we do best. We reunite families so we can sleep better at night. Our lives may be shitty and we may not know what's going on between us, but damn it Addison, in that O.R. none of it should matter. We're not there for us. We're there for them. So let's get back in there and save that woman's life, okay?"

He hadn't given anyone a speech like that in a long time. In fact, he can't ever remember fighting for something so hard in his whole life. She meant a lot to him and so did their relationship, both personal and professional. She looked at him like she had been berated by her boss. She wondered when their roles had reversed. Addison nodded her head and wiped her nose as he lifted her up. He hugged her close and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We can do this. We can do this." She kept repeating as they walked back into the scrub room. They received fresh gloves and masks and returned to their patient. All the doctors and nurses in the room wondered what he said to her to make her come back a changed doctor, but it honestly didn't matter as long as she was back and she saved the woman before her. As their surgery came to a close, Addison and Alex went to find their patient's family to tell them she would make a full recovery. As the family hugged them and said their thank-you's, Addison and Alex walked away and looked at each other. They smiled because they knew that they were back. Addison and Alex were finally back.

* * *

**Well there you have it:) The end of the story...**

** Yeah we're just kidding:) Good news is Chapter 6 will come a lot sooner than these other chapters because it's almost done already:) So yay! Reviews are always welcome but not a must. Just as long as you enjoy the story:)  
**


	6. It should feel wrong but it feels right

**A/N: Firstly we want to say wow and then thank you for everyone's overwhelming support of this story. We are both so happy that so many people like it. It's really great that there are so many Addex fans still out there. Hopefully when Kate Walsh comes into Greys for that 1 episode we may get some Addex. We are hopeful but it probably won't happen!**

**As you know Jaz and I have taken it turns to write a chapter, but as time is going on it is working out that we are both co-writing all chapters now so this one is a definite combined effort. Enough of my rambling we hope you enjoy!!**

**CHAPTER 6**

**IT SHOULD FEEL WRONG BUT IT FEELS SO RIGHT**

They had spent the past 3 days working together, seamlessly like they always had. Everything was back to normal. They discussed at length the kiss they shared in the bathroom and both admitted that while they liked it nothing could happen again. It was one thing to not want it unfortunately it was quite another for it NOT to happen again. They were attracted to each other, and nothing they said or did would be able to change that.

He found her sitting at the kitchen table a little after 1.00am in the morning. It was their last night in New York; they were headed back to Seattle in the morning after completing a very successful surgery. She looked so lonely, like she was reminiscing about the times she has had in this house. She was leaning back in the chair with her feet propped up on the one beside it and she was staring out the window, her body visibly trembling. His heart ached for her, but all he could do now was be there for her if she needed him. She was his best friend, who as of late, had started to seem like something so much more.

"He doesn't take care of you like he used to, does he?"

She jumped a little, startled by his presence. When she turned to face him, he noticed the tear stains on her cheeks. Alex walked towards Addison and sat in the vacant chair next to her. He didn't touch her though because he was unsure of how she would react in her fragile state. She put her feet flat on the floor again and turned her body to face him.

"Is it that obvious?"

"To me it is."

"Great, it's obvious to everyone but him. God, I'm such a mess."

Alex forced her to look at him and finally said, "Hey. You're not a mess. And it's obvious to me because I'm looking. We've been working together for almost a year now. When people work side by side together every day for a year, they start to notice things. It's gonna happen."

She just sat there for a minute staring at him. It was then that she realized the man who was going to take care of her wasn't going to be the man she was legally bound to. No. It was this

man. Her intern. The one sitting next to her with his hand on hers, telling her that not only was he looking at her, but more importantly, he was _seeing_ her. It had been so long since someone looked at her like that. Yes, Mr. 'I can fit all my belongings in a milk carton' was about to show her what 'really, really great' felt like again. She wasn't sure of the exact moment it happened or who leant in first, but their lips were now caught in an endless dance of passion as his hands twisted in her hair and hers wrapped around his back and pulled him closer.

She got up from her seat and turned to face him, sitting herself on top of the table, her legs dangling off the edge. She smiled down at him as he ran his hands along the tops of her thighs. The look she gave him told him that this was going to be neither slow nor was it going to last long. She yanked his black tank top over his head as he simultaneously did the same with hers, all the while climbing on top of her on the table. There would be time later to explore each other's bodies and all their likes and dislikes. Right now they wanted each other badly. It was simply lust. Pure, raw, uninhibited lust.

They continued to kiss with passion as he roughly pulled her silk Pajamer bottoms off while she pushed his boxers down his legs. They didn't speak, as he pulled his lips from hers and began kissing her neck and making his way down to her chest. Addison wrapped her legs around his hips conveying exactly what she wanted.

Addison gasped and Alex groaned when he entered her totally and completely. He looked down into her darkened, lust filled eyes knowing that she wanted this just as badly as he did. Alex began to move inside her slowly at first but it wasn't long before the months of longing overtook both of them and they moved together in a fast, heated passion. Alex thrust harder and faster and her legs were now tightly locked around his back. They returned their lips back to each other, the feel of his erection buried deep between her legs and his tongue deep in her mouth sent shivers through her whole body.

Just as he felt her start to shake underneath him he moved his hand between their joined bodies and rubbed her clit as he continued to thrust into her. Addison began to gasp and moan as she kissed and lightly bit his neck. Moments later a much needed release took both of them by surprise. They came at the same time, moaning each other names as the intense shockwaves spread through their bodies.

Shortly after their breaths had returned to normal, Alex withdrew himself from her and helped her off the kitchen table.

"Addie, I..." Alex began.

"Don't, don't say anything." Addison said as she looked into his eyes.

They looked at each other for what felt like an eternity, before he crashed his lips to hers again. This time the kiss was much slower and their hands wandered all over the others body slowly exploring.

"Bedroom." Addison muttered.

Alex just nodded his head in agreement and they stumbled their way to the stairs and up into the room Alex had occupied for the past few days. Once in the guest room, they took their time, taking in each other's bodies and spending the time discovering what each other liked, wanted and needed. Alex ran his thumb along Addison's jaw and looked into her eyes before he gently placed his thumb in her mouth. He watched in arousal as she began to kiss and suck his thumb, making him think what else she could do with her mouth, which he was to find out later that night.

They made love repeatedly until the sun was just about to rise.

"We have to be at the airport in a couple of hours." Alex said sadly as he held her close to his chest, stroking her hair.

"I know."

"Addison, I. I mean what do we do now?"

"Alex I have no idea. I know I don't regret this, but other than that I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I really don't know either. We both have commitments to other people. I need you to know though, I don't regret this either. I have wanted it for so long." Alex admitted.

"Me too, I just don't know where we go from here."

"Do we go back to Seattle, back to working together everyday pretending this didn't' happen?"

"I think it's the only thing we can do. Too many people will get hurt if we let this happen again." Addison concluded.

"Okay, I guess we can try that. I just don't want this to get weird. Our friendship means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me I don't want to lose that." Alex said sincerely.

"Me neither. It will be okay, we will be okay." Addison said before she kissed him lightly on the lips and she crept out of bed.

"Addie, don't go. Sleep here with me for an hour."

"No Alex that will just make it harder. I'll see you downstairs in an hour and a half, before we catch a cab to the airport."

Alex watched her leave the bedroom. He lay in bed staring at the ceiling wondering what the hell had just happened and what they were going to do now.

Addexaddexaddexaddexaddex

When Alex entered the living room with his bags, Addison was waiting for him.

"I've called a cab; it should be here in 5 minutes or so."

"Oh great. So um, should we I don't know talk about what happened?" Alex asked tentatively.

"I don't think so Alex. What is there to talk about? I mean like you said earlier we both have commitments to other people. You love your wife and I love my husband." Addison said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah I guess you're right. It shouldn't have happened. So I think the best thing to do is pretend it didn't and go home." Alex said with that slightly rude tone he can get in his voice.

"Yeah we go home, back to our spouses and remain the good friends that we are, and get back to being the best surgical team at Seattle Grace. Last night never happened. It was mistake, a mistake that won't happen again." Addison agreed firmly.

"No it won't. Maybe we should just keep our relationship professional for a while."

"Good idea."

Just then, the cab arrived to take them to the airport. Once they checked their bags, Addison busied herself in the book store looking for a new book so she could at least pretend to read it on the flight home so she did not have to make conversation with Alex. She had to say it was a mistake; she had to tell him that. But it her mind it wasn't a mistake at all. It was perfect. If she were honest with herself it was beautiful. Making love with Alex was beautiful, pure and yeah lust- filled but beautiful none the less. His kisses would forever be engraved in her mind.

Alex bought a newspaper and a sports magazine hoping to not have to talk. He was starting to get nervous about the flight. He hated the take off so much that at least until he was in the air he could focus on something else. He knew he didn't mean it when he told Addison it shouldn't have happened. But seriously what else could he say? He had a wife who was waiting for him at home. A wife that he didn't think about in the way he should anymore. That was going to change, he was going to try and fall back in love with his wife, stop taking her for granted. It was a good idea to tell Addison that they should keep their relationship professional for a while, it would give him the time he needed to stop remembering what her body felt like in his arms, and what her lips felt like on his, which was something he knew was going to be hard to do. Touching her, making love to her was just sublime, and as much as he didn't want to admit, probably the most amazing sex he had ever experienced. It was total body, mind and soul.

They barely spoke as they took their seats on the plane. Addison's heart was breaking as she could see how nervous Alex was becoming. He was fidgeting and making sure his seatbelt was as tight as possible. He looked so vulnerable, which if anyone knew Alex Karev, they certainly would not believe it if they were told. Just as the plane began to taxi down the runway, Addison took his hand in her own and squeezed it.

"It's okay Alex, I'm here." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

Alex placed his other hand on top of hers as he closed his eyes. As soon as the plane was safely in the air, Addison removed her hand.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for being such a baby." He said trying to make light of his fear.

"Don't be silly, just remember this when I'm ever stuck in the dark somewhere and I need your help."

"Well I will be happy to help you." Alex said smiling.

Addison picked up her book and began to fake read; Alex did the same with his newspaper. The rest of the flight went by uneventfully. They only made polite conversation where necessary.

They landed at the airport, and were greeted by their respective spouses. Addison was very surprised to see Derek as she thought she would have to catch a cab home. She didn't know if she was happy or not to see him.

Izzie threw herself into Alex's arms and began to kiss him. Derek was a little less enthusiastic but took Addison into his arms and kissed her lips softly.

"I've missed you so much Alex. I'm so glad you're home. Please don't go away again." Izzie gushed with tears in her eyes.

"I'll try not to; the surgery was a great success though. It was great for my career so I'm really happy. But I missed you to Iz." Alex said not knowing for sure if he did miss her but wanted to squash that thought immediately. He was going to try he had to.

"It's good to have you home Addie. I bet it was great being back at the Brownstone though." Derek said.

"Yeah it was. I love that house. It has lots of great memories." Addison said thinking a little guiltily how she had just created a new memory only last night.

Alex held Izzie close but his eyes locked with Addison's as she held Derek in her arms. They both continued to look at each other. What both of them were really thinking was it was each other they wanted to be holding not their respective spouses. The vows Addison and Alex made to each other to keep things professional were going to be very difficult indeed.

**A/N: We really hope you enjoyed Chapter 6. Please review and let us know what you think.**


	7. Avoidance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**So hello there again! We're trying to make these updates faster because all of our lovely readers seem to be enjoying this story! Which makes us ecstatic. So thank you all SO MUCH for everything you have to say and we hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Avoidance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Izzie couldn't wait to get Alex home. She was determined to have her husband all to herself with no interruptions from his boss. All she thought about all day was being able to make love to him.

Unfortunately that was the last thing on Alex's mind. He knew he had to try, which of course meant making love to his wife, which usually would not be a hardship. However it was a little difficult for him to get last night's activities out of his mind. That wouldn't be fair to Izzie or himself. 

"Come here baby." Izzie said suggestively.

"Iz I want you, I do, its just I need a shower after the flight." He said trying to buy some time. He had to try to get the image of Addison's naked body entwined with his out of his mind.

"Well perhaps I can join you."

"NO!" He said a little harshly. It was the last thing he wanted. He needed 10 minutes to himself to get his thoughts together and try and push the guilt away.

"Alex." Izzie said a little hurt by his sharp tone.

"I'm sorry; I just need 10 minutes to unwind alone. I need a shower. Please hun I will join you in our bedroom after my shower. I promise." He said trying his best to give her his seductive smile.

"Fine." Izzie said and sulked her way into the bedroom.

Alex stepped into the shower and tried to focus on his wife. He told himself over and over that he loved Izzie and he was going to make love to her and it was going to be great.

Once he got into bed he whispered his apologies and began to kiss her. Alex proceeded to make love to his wife like he had done since they met. His ego wouldn't allow him to be anything short of good in bed, but even he knew this was by far not one of his best performances. Images of Addison and the night before kept flashing before his eyes, he involuntarily moaned, which made Izzie believe she was satisfying him, which of course made Alex feel even guiltier.

Afterwards he held her close and told her he loved her. He didn't know who he was trying to convince Izzie or himself. 

"Alex are you okay?"

"Of course, I'm just tired. Sorry if you were wanting more." He said a little sheepishly.

"No it's okay, I've just missed you and it feels so good to be in your arms again."

"I missed you too." Alex's heart twisted. Could the guilt be any worse?

Even though he felt guilty and he felt like the biggest ass in the world, unfortunately his mind wouldn't allow him NOT to think about Addison and what she was doing. Was she 'going through the motions' just like he was? Was she remembering the hours of amazing sex with him from just last night? Or was her husband making her believe everything was all right between them again?

He should be the happiest man in the world. Men envied him; somehow Alex had managed to marry a sexy, smart, ex lingerie model turned doctor. Who wouldn't be happy with that? He held Izzie tighter putting Addison out of his mind. He would worry about working with her tomorrow. Right now he wanted to sleep with Izzie in his arms to remind him of what he had...and not what he didn't. Addison belonged to Derek, that's the way it was and the way it would stay.

addexaddexaddexaddexaddexaddex

The ride home from the airport seemed to take forever, although in reality it was about a twenty minute drive. Addison kept looking out the window, replaying the recent events in her head. Just thinking about Alex and how amazing it was to feel him move inside of her was enough to get her very much in the mood again. She smiled to herself and thought it would be fun to play a little game with Derek, more-so to convince herself that she could still in fact sleep with her husband without having her intern on the brain.

Before she could even start to have any fun with him, he blurted out, "So, do you want to tell me what happened in New York?"

Addison whipped her head around to face him, all the color draining from her face. Trying to recover quickly, she replied, "Well, the surgery was a success. Karev has really shown improvement in my field which I'm very proud of considering I like to think I have a little to do with that." She grinned a little when she said that. "I don't know how he can be so organized at work though because he would make a terrible roommate. I had to pick up after him everywhere and I didn't bring him to have him make a mess of our house. So that bothered me a lot." She was trying really hard to sound nonchalant about Alex, but she thought he was picking up on it so she changed the subject quickly. "But all in all it was a good weekend. I missed you though. I wish you could have come with me. Remember all those late nights after surgeries where we would come home and be so tired, but couldn't wait to rip each other's clothes off?"

As the last words left her mouth, she placed her hand on the inside of his thigh, slowly rubbing it up and down, making him visibly hard. He, however, had other ideas in mind and pushed her hand away. She was hurt by his gesture, but he turned to her and smiled saying, "When we get home I promise we'll have fun. Right now though I would like to focus on not killing us. I have a once-in-a-lifetime surgery tomorrow and I would like to live to see another day."

Addison couldn't have been more turned off by everything he just said. Here she was trying to seduce her _husband_ in a fast moving car, which sounded incredibly sexy to her, and all he could think about was surgery! She rolled her eyes at him and turned to face out the window again. Sometimes he could be such an insensitive asshole.

They pulled into the driveway of the trailer and got out of the car. He actually brought her bags inside for her; something he hadn't done since they first got married. That took her by surprise and made her smile. Little did she know he was just using the gesture to get her to cave and have sex with him. He knew he screwed up in the car saying the things he said, so this was just to get back into her good graces. He noted the smile on her face and realized it was working.

Addison walked inside and saw the place was still a mess. She sighed, noticing how far back she had jumped into reality. Derek came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her lightly on the neck. She leaned into his touch, which felt so good and sadly unfamiliar.

"Take a shower with me." He whispered into her ear as he bit down on her earlobe.

Her mouth dropped open in surprise at how forward he was being considering he was such a closed off jerk in the car. He still knew how to turn her on at least. His hands travelled across her abdomen and down to a place that was quite sore from earlier this morning. She didn't let on though, as he carefully undid the button and zipper on her jeans and slid them over her hips. She could feel how hard he was pressed up against her and thought that for the first time in ages, they were going to have some pretty decent sex. She was actually participating in a two-person marriage for once and she was enjoying every second of it.

All thoughts of Alex were being erased from her mind because her husband was actually paying attention to her and the guilt was ripping her apart. This wasn't fair to him. She had made a horrible mistake. A horrible mistake that had felt so incredibly right it scared her. Derek pushed her into the shower and had her pinned against the wall in no time.

He was being a little more rough than normal and it was hurting her a little, but she didn't say anything because she was getting sex from her husband. That was something that should not be interrupted because these occurrences were few and far between.

No longer was Derek caressing her or paying attention to her body. No. All the focus was on him now and it was making Addison really mad.

"Derek, slow down. You're hurting me." Addison finally said trying to reach her husband. He was too far gone though, and he continued to thrust into her over and over again until he was fully satisfied. Then he pulled out of her and began washing himself off.

"Derek you can't be serious. I wasn't even close to being finished. That's all I am to you now isn't it? Just a body you can use for sex. You don't even see me as your wife anymore." Addison said on the verge of tears.

Derek looked at her and replied, "Addison, you couldn't be farther from the truth. If you had waited long enough I was going to get out of this shower and make love to you for the rest of the night, but no, you had to jump to conclusions like you always do and ruin the mood."

"No Derek. I think you ruined the mood for both of us. I'm going out. I'll be back later." She shoved him out of her way and pulled on some jeans to go for a drive. She grabbed a few CD's and was out the door. Derek didn't even bother calling after her. He knew she would be back sooner or later.

Addison made her way down the deserted highway, not knowing or caring where she was headed. She just wanted to clear her mind and feel the wind in her hair while doing so. Her mind that was racing with thoughts and images of what Alex might be doing at this very second and if he was happy doing it. She had thought they had been happy last night. He had paid such careful attention to her. He knew what she liked and what she wanted after one night. Sometimes Derek still didn't know how to properly make love to her. She didn't know when or how Alex had become more than just a friend to her, but she knew that with the way she felt, there was no turning back now.

* * *

**So hopefully it lived up to everyone's expectations:) Can't wait to hear what you all have to say!**

**Thanks for reading! It means a lot:)**

**-Kaz and Jaz **  



	8. Oh We Got Trouble!

**So Kaz and I have a proposition for you all :) The first person to guess correctly the reference we used for the title to this chapter gets to pick an idea for the next chapter!! So the first review we get where someone knows the answer gets to tell us where they want to see our favorite couple headed. There is one rule...it has to somewhat follow the storyline.  
**

**Thank you SO MUCH to ALL OF YOU who reviewed last time!! It really does mean a lot to us that we know you're enjoying our story!! We hope you enjoy this next chapter. We had so much fun writing it and it's quickly become our favorite chapter so far so ENJOY!**

* * *

**Oh! We Got Trouble!**

_2 Months Later_

The past two months had been difficult for both Addison and Alex; they were however true to their word and kept their relationship purely professional. Neither one of them would admit it but they missed each other. They missed the easy friendship they had and they missed their coffee dates after surgery.

Addison missed confiding in Alex, especially of late. Ever since they returned from New York, things between Addison and Derek had deteriorated even further. She knew Alex was the last person she could talk to about this given what happened between them. Addison still thought about that night every now and again though she tried valiantly not too, but it was just too painful because she knew she couldn't be with Alex like that again.

Alex missed his best friend. He managed to work with her every day and in a very professional manner. They were back to being the very well oiled machine they had been prior to New York. It didn't stop him missing her friendship though. He loved his wife but he now realised that something was missing, she just didn't "get" him the way Addison did. He was trying he really was but Izzie just didn't complete him. _Damn Jerry McGuire, stupid chick flick disguised as a sports movie._

He had been noticing things lately these last few weeks in particular. She seemed to have withdrawn from everything outside of her patients. She didn't smile anymore, she only ate half of her lunch if that and as a result he noticed her clothes getting looser on her. Addison had changed. She just seemed sad, and in moments when he knew she thought no-one was around he would see her staring into space, twisting her hair in her fingers. He knew the reason for this; at first he blamed himself but quickly realised it wasn't him, it was that ass of a husband she had. Alex had seen them arguing on too many occasions lately to count. Unfortunately he could do nothing, they had agreed it was for the best to keep their relationship professional and he still believed that. It just didn't change the fact he was concerned and worried about her.

Addison had just had another argument with Derek and decided to take the stairs back to her office. She was just about at the top when the door swung open and Alex entered the stairwell.

"Hey." He said lightly

"Oh hi Alex."

"I'm just on my way to the lab to chase up Mrs Gilbert's blood results."

"Sure thanks." Addison said a little distracted.

Alex noticed the flickering light above them, and smiled he could tell she was anxious to get out of the stairwell in case the light went out.

"You really want to get out of here don't you?"

"Yes!" she said smiling for the first time in a long while.

"It will be okay."

"Yeah well I will be using the elevator when I leave this evening. I'm not risking being in this stairwell in the dark."

"I'll make a call to the maintenance guys if you like." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks Alex, but I will still be using the elevator this evening. It's giving me cold shivers just thinking about being stuck in here in the dark."

"It really scares you doesn't it?" He asked touching her arm lightly.

"You have no idea how much it scares me and don't you dare laugh at me 'Mr I'm scared of a flight taking off'."

"I'm not going to laugh at you and keep your voice down. I don't want anyone to know I'm scared of a flight taking off. I have a very cool reputation and I don't want that information getting out." He said with a mock stern tone to his voice.

Both of them stood together laughing and realising just how much they had missed each other. What neither of them knew was that Izzie was also in the stairwell 2 flights above them. She heard and saw everything.

_Alex how could you? How could you tell her about being scared of a flight take off? I really thought I was the only person who knew that. What else have you told her? No this is not happening. She is not stealing Alex away from me. So Addison is scared of the dark is she? Well I might just see if I can use that to my advantage. I will keep that bitch away from my husband._

_addexaddexaddexaddexaddexaddexaddex_

At the end of her shift, Addison was so exhausted, the only thing she wanted to do was curl up in bed and pass out. She gathered her things from her office and locker and walked towards the elevator. Stepping onto it, she pressed the Level 1 button and then leaned against a wall to support her weight. The lift made it exactly one floor before it gave a violent jerk, dropping Addison to her knees. She screamed as the lights went out and the contraption halted.

Suddenly, Addison began clawing at the walls, screaming for someone to help her. The first person she thought of should have been her husband, but it wasn't. It was Alex. She remembered how she had told him about her fear of the dark and right now all she wanted was for him to be there and hold her. All she could do was keep screaming for help. The phone in the elevator wasn't working, which only made matters worse.

George was walking to the elevator and went to hit the 'up' button when he suddenly heard a woman screaming for help. He jumped back in surprise and nervously looked around. The voice sounded familiar to him but he couldn't quite place it.

"Ma'am don't worry. My name is Dr. O'Malley and I'm going to go get help and we're going to get you out of there."

"George!" Addison screamed at the top of her lungs. "George go get Alex! Page him and stay until he gets here!!"

"Dr. Montgomery??" George asked as his fingers were rapidly paging Alex to get there . A crowd had now formed around the commotion and George instructed Olivia to go get the Chief.

"Yes George it's me. Are you paging Alex? Is he coming? George I need you to get him here now!!" Addison cried out frantically.

"Yes Dr. Montgomery, Alex is on his way. What happened? How did it get stuck?"

"I don't know! It was working just fine and then it stopped moving!! Get me out of here!"

George had never heard a woman scream as loudly as she was screaming. Something must be scaring the hell out of her. Suddenly, Alex came sprinting down the hallway. He breezed past Izzie who was standing at the nurses' station and didn't even give her a second look. It was then that she realized Alex cared more for Addison than he let on and she wasn't about to let anything else happen between them.

"Not my husband, you bitch." Izzie muttered to herself and walked away, already scheming her next plan.

Alex was outside of the elevator doors trying to talk to Addison. He told George to get everyone out of there so she could have some privacy.

"Hey Addie. It's Alex. You need to breathe right now. Help is on the way and the Chief has been notified. Everything's going to be all right. Just trust me."

"Alex I'm so scared! Get me out of here! I can't see anything!" Addison was now clearly sobbing and banging on the doors. Alex's heart broke for her. He had no idea how this could have happened. It was only earlier they were talking about the lights in the stairwell. And now ironically she was stuck in the elevator all alone.

"Addie you need to calm down. You're going to hyperventilate and then you'll pass out. I need you to stay with me until they can get you out of there. Okay?"

Addison nodded her head but soon realized he couldn't see her. "Okay." She calmed down considerably and the yelling had stopped, but he could still hear her muffled cries. She was trying to be strong, but it was hard when she couldn't see anyone.

George thought he should page Derek as it was his wife that was stuck in the elevator. He did think it was a little strange that Addison asked for Alex though. With a shrug of his shoulders, George paged Derek.

Derek glanced down at his pager. _Jesus Addie what now?_

Derek and the Chief had made their way upstairs along with the maintenance crew. Derek pushed past Alex and gave him a glare. Alex didn't flinch as Derek looked at him. All he wanted to do was hit him.

Derek leaned against the elevator and said, "Hey baby. It's me. I'm here now. It's all gonna be okay. The men are here to get you out and then we can take you home to get some rest. Sound good, sweetheart?" She didn't answer him at all and Alex just smirked at Derek's attempt to be a good husband, more for the people watching on than for Addison.

The Chief could feel the tension surrounding the two men and spoke up. "Why is she so scared? This is the most terrified I've ever heard her. Is there something I should know about?"

Alex spoke up first before Derek could even open his mouth. "She's terrified of the dark. And she's in there all alone. So she's pretty scared."

"How the hell do you know about that?" Derek asked through gritted teeth.

"How do you think I know? She told me, you jackass!"

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me. And if you actually gave a shit about her she wouldn't have felt the need TO tell me."

"Who the hell do you think you are talking too?" Derek asked challenging Alex with a glare.

"I'm talking to the husband of a good friend of mine, who apparently doesn't care about her at all. Do you have any idea what you are doing to her?" Alex asked getting closer to his superior and glaring him in the eye, wanting with all of his might to beat the living crap out of him.

Derek and Alex stood giving each other a look that said "go on, you throw the 1st punch and I promise you I'll throw the last."

"That's enough you pair!" Chief Webber yelled at both Derek and Alex.

By now Chief Webber was getting worried and Addison's sobs were getting a little louder. The last thing she needed to hear was Alex defending her to Derek. It only made her realize, even in her terrified state that Alex was 10 times the man Derek was.

Addison was backed into a corner as the crew worked on opening the doors. Alex and Derek had finally been separated to stop fighting and Derek was in front of him.

The head of the crew spoke up to Addison and told her to make sure she was nowhere near the door because they were going to have to bust it open. Addison remained in her corner with her eyes tightly shut and her hands clasping the railing. As soon as she felt the doors rip off the elevator she immediately stood up and ran out into the hall.

She saw Derek who went to grab her but she moved away from him as her eyes scanned the crowd for Alex and as soon as he saw this he instantly shoved Derek out of the way as Addison reached out for him. Alex held onto her for dear life as she sobbed on his shoulder. She didn't even care that everyone was staring at them and they were probably the next big thing to gossip about as her hands wrapped tightly around his neck. Alex just held her and stroked her hair whispering,"Shh. It's okay. You're all right. I've got you now."

Derek just glared at them and walked away but not before walking up to Alex and saying, "This is so far from over. You watch your back. She belongs to me."

Addison just cried even harder and Alex took her away from everyone. They found the nearest on-call room where she could calm down. He carried her over to the bed and lay her down beside him, wrapping his arms around her so she could breathe in sync with him. She felt his chest rise and fall and soon their breathing became one as he stroked her back and kept whispering that everything was all right now. She had since stopped crying and was quickly falling asleep. He paged Bailey and told her everything that had happened and that he needed to take care of her because Derek was being an ass. Bailey told him to take his time but he was going to pick up an extra shift of one of the other intern's to make up for it. He didn't even care as long as he made sure Addie was all right.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. I don't even know how it happened. I was just in the elevator and it just randomly stopped working. And they just had maintenance checks last week. Everything was fine. Alex I don't know what happened!" She exclaimed as she started crying all over again thinking about it.

"Shhh. It's okay now. You're okay. I'm here now. We're both safe and look, it's even light outside. We can open the blinds if you want to let the light in."

"Yeah can we do that? At least just a little bit?"

"Of course." And Alex pulled the string to crack open the blinds. She sighed in content as they lay there for a little while longer. She went to get up but Alex's arms hung heavily around her and she looked at him. He was sound asleep. She smiled and kissed his cheek before laying her head back in the crook of his neck to join him for a little while, but she knew she had to find Derek. For right now though, she loved the safe feeling Alex's arms provided.

Callie and George were about to leave the hospital. George had relayed what had happened earlier to Addison, and how he thought it was strange that Dr Montgomery would ask for Alex and not her husband.

"I have no idea." Callie replied.

Unfortunately Callie did have an idea. She had thought something had shifted in Addison and Alex's relationship and from what George had just told her, that suspicion was accurate. Callie looked up and noticed Izzie with a very unimpressed look on her face._ God Addie what are you doing? You are playing with fire here and you are gonna get burned._

Izzie had heard what had happened and was even more annoyed than earlier. It would seem her little plan of sabotage had backfired. She handed over some money to one of the maintenance guys before heading to the locker room.

* * *

**So there you go! Chapter 8:) Which was put together immediately after Chapter 7 so hopefully you all will give us some GREAT ideas and we can start on Chapter 9!! Thanks again for reading everyone!**

**KazandJaz**


	9. Thinking Over The Things That You Said

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews last chapter!! They were great:) Sorry it has taken so long to update. I(Jaz) have been incredibly sick and had to deal with some issues at work so hopefully since that is over now the chapters will be coming a little more regularly again. YAY! So thank you to everyone who is still reading. It means a lot that you actually care enough to check the story:)  
**

**To AddisexIsMyLife: I don't know if you received the PM we sent you or not but we wanted to congratulate you on guessing the title right!! It was from the Music Man:) It was a throwback to my high school musical days. So if you still wanted to give us an idea you are more than welcome to. If not, that's fine too. We have things planned just in case:) So we hope to hear from you soon!**

**Here's Chapter 9!!**

* * *

**Thinking Over The Things That You Said**

Addison woke a short time later. She looked at Alex who was just starting to wake up too.

"Hey. What time is it?" Alex asked.

"6.00pm. Alex I just want to say thank you."

"You're welcome. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I'm not looking forward to seeing Derek but it has to be done. I'm sorry if I have put you in a bad position, with Izzie I mean."

"Yeah well I will sort that out. Look Addie, this thing between us..."

"Alex don't. I know it's there but we can't. I'm sorry about today; I shouldn't have got you involved. I have to go." Addison got up and made her way to the door.

"Drive carefully Addison. I'll see you tomorrow."

As soon as Addison had left Alex got up and tried to think about how he was going to face Izzie. He felt sure that by now she would know what happened. That he was the one that helped and comforted Addison and not her husband. _Fuck she is going to be pissed. I'm going to have to make her forgive me. I have to make my marriage work._

Addexaddexaddexaddexaddex

Alex arrived home and found Izzie in the kitchen.

"Hi." He said casually.

Izzie said nothing and continued working on making dinner.

"How was your day?" He tried.

"Just great." Izzie said her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Look Iz, it's not what you think."

"No. And what exactly is it that I think Alex. That my husband has been lying to me? Or that my husband is having an affair with his boss? Am I close?"

"Izzie, I know that's how it looks, but no I'm not having an affair. I promise you I'm not. I'm not lying either. I care about Addison. I've never lied about that. She is a really good friend and her husband...well he is an asshole. He treats her badly. "

"So what you have to be there for her. Hasn't she got other friends? No of course she hasn't because YOU are who she wants. I can't believe you can stand there and tell me that. Addison's bad marriage is not your problem. She is supposed to be your teacher. That's it. She shouldn't be leaning on you and needing you to save her from the dark."

"How do you know she is scared of the dark?" Alex asked.

"Everybody knows now Alex; you could hear her screaming all the way down the corridor."

"Oh, yeah well she is scared of the dark. I mean really scared and Derek well like I said is an asshole and really doesn't give a shit about her. He likes to make fun of it. That is why she turned to me today. No other reason. We are not having an affair. We are friends that's all and I care about her but not like you think."

"I believe YOU Alex. It's her I don't trust or believe. She wants you Alex and I'm scared she is going to try and take you away from me."

"Oh Iz that isn't going to happen. She wants her marriage, she loves her husband. God only knows why but she does."

"I want to have a baby."

"You what?"

"I want to have a baby Alex. I think it's time. I'm ready to be a mom."

"Izzie... baby now isn't a good time. What about your internship? If you have a baby now, what will that do to your career? We need to be ready for a baby, financially as well as emotionally. I just don't think now is a good time." _Fuck where has this come from. I can't be a father. Not yet anyway, I'm not ready for this and neither is she. What is she thinking? I need to be careful._

'Well all I know is that I'm starting to have all these maternal feelings, and I think it would be good for our marriage. I think it will help bring us closer."

"Honey be sensible. We can't have a baby now, I mean the hours we work, it would be impossible and we can't afford a nanny. So you would have to stop work and that's crazy you worked too hard to become a Doctor to stop now. We should wait until we are at least in our 4th year of our residency."

"Logically I know you are right, but my body is telling me it's time to have a baby. I'm ready Alex and I know we can make it work." She pleaded giving him her best pout. He usually would agree to anything when she did this but right now all he could think about was how difficult she was being and how having a baby right now would almost be the worst thing that could happen.

"How about we talk about it again in a year's time. If you still feel this way then we will try. But until then I want you to stay on the birth control pill. Okay. Does that sound fair? I mean we will both be 1st year residents so we will be a little better off." He tried to plead his own case.

"I guess so." She muttered. Izzie had absolutely no intention of continuing using contraception. _If I get pregnant then he will have to get used to the idea of becoming a father. He won't leave me then either. I know him, he is a good guy he would stay and do the right thing. A baby, that is the answer to all my problems. That should be enough to keep that bitch away from my husband._

Addexaddexaddexaddexaddex

Addison had gone over in her mind at least a hundred times about what she was going to say to Derek. She wanted a fresh start with him. She wanted her marriage to work. Going to Alex today was a moment of weakness that she doesn't necessarily regret, but admits it might have been the wrong decision. Alex was there for her and he was so good to her. She needed that familiar feeling of comfort and safety that Derek hadn't been giving to her recently. She pulled her car into the driveway of the trailer, turning off the ignition and sitting there for a minute. Tears were gathered at the corners of her eyes, but she told herself they would get through this. Letting out a deep sigh and wiping her eyes, she stepped out of the car and walked into their home.

When she walked through the door, she dropped her bags and took off her coat and shoes. She looked to her left and saw something she wasn't expecting at all. Derek was making them dinner. She walked into the kitchen and looked around. Either he didn't hear her come in or he was completely ignoring her because he still hadn't turned around.

"Hey..." She said testing the water.

Derek turned around and said "Hey. Sit down, I made dinner."

Addison did as she was told and was a little unsure about the whole situation but decided to hold off on talking about anything important because she didn't want to ruin the ambience.

Derek handed her a plate and filled a glass of wine and she graciously thanked him before he sat down himself.

"Are you feeling better after today?"

Addison looked up from her plate of food and nodded. "Yeah."

She wondered if this would actually be the better time to talk to him about what had happened.

"Derek, about today..."

"Addison, I don't want to talk about that now. You humiliated me in front of the entire staff not to mention my boss. I don't know how you could be so hateful when all I was there to do was support you. And then you ran to Karev. I knew something was going on between you two. I don't want you seeing him ever again. You will be assigned a new intern beginning tomorrow. Is that understood?"

The tone of his voice and his stare directly at her sent shivers down her spine.

Addison was livid that Derek was trying to control her. Nobody controlled her. Especially not her husband who hasn't even been there for her.

"Derek that is completely unfair. He shows great potential in my field and you know it. To strip him of that will be like telling him he isn't doing a good job when everyone knows he and I are the best surgical team SGH has to offer. You have no right to tell me who I can and can't see. That is none of your business. Alex and I are good friends. You know that. Everyone knows that. And yes, I admit that today I made a mistake. But he was there for me all the times you weren't so to me, it made sense to go to him. I shouldn't have done it in front of everyone and I made a bad judgement call. But you've been making them for months now so when I slip up one time you don't get to call me out on it."

Addison went to stand up but Derek was quick at her side. He stood in her way and she shoved into his chest.

"Get away from me Derek. This is doing us no good. I don't want to be here. I'm going to stay at the Archfield tonight."

"You're not going anywhere. Addison I love you. Whatever I broke I want to fix it. You mean the world to me. We're Derek and Addison. We can survive anything. Please don't go. We can't break up. Imagine how badly that would look for us."

"Derek, all you care about is your fucking image. Get a clue. Your marriage is in trouble and you can't even see why. I'm staying at the Archfield tonight and I am going to let you sit here and ponder all the reasons why we shouldn't give up on our marriage. Goodbye, Derek."

She glanced at him sitting alone at the table in the kitchen before walking out the door to her car. On her way to the Archfield, her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and let out a sigh of relief as 'Alex' lit up her screen.

"Hi" She said smiling for the first time in a while.

"Hi, I just wanted to check on you."

"Thanks. How are you? Is Izzie mad with you?"

"She was, but everything is okay. What about you?"

"Oh Alex I don't know where to start. I'm on my way to the Archfield, so that probably tells you how great things went with Derek."

"Shit. Addie I don't know what to say. I'm sorry that coming to me has caused so many problems for you."

"Well I made a bad decision, but you know the strange thing is if I had to do it over again I wouldn't change it. Alex I turned to you today out of instinct. I can't explain it, but right now I'm closer to you than anyone else including my husband which is wrong. I know it's wrong but the truth is this connection between you and I is very real and I don't see it going away any time soon." She said

"Addison, what are we going to do? I just spent the past hour trying to convince Izzie that we aren't ready for a baby. She tells me she is ready, but aside from the fact I'm not ready to be a father yet, I don't know IF I want to have a child with her. What does that say?"

"Izzie wants a baby?" Addison asked trying to hide the shock from her voice.

"She says she does. I don't know if she does or if she thinks in some twisted way it will bring us closer. All I know is right now it's the last thing I want. I have tried not to think about you, not want anything more than a working relationship but I'm sick of fighting that. I miss you, today made me realize just how much you mean to me, and honestly I don't know what that means."

"Alex, I have missed you so much but if we both want our marriages to work I think it's for the best that we don't see each other. Don't you?"

"You're right, I know you are but it doesn't change anything. We have tried keeping away from each other outside of work and it's gotten us no-where."

"I know, damn why is this so complicated? I need to go, I'm just pulling up to the Archfield."

"Okay I should go to, I need to get some sleep. We need to talk about this." Alex said

"Yeah we do, just not right now. I'm exhausted and I need some sleep."

"Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."Alex said.

"Goodnight Alex, thanks again for everything you did today. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**So there you have it. Actually, believe it or not, this was our longest chapter by about ten words. So hopefully you enjoyed it!! There is more drama to come for our favorite couple:) The next chapter should be up sometime later this week hopefully. Reviews are most welcome:)  
**


	10. An Unwelcome Visitor

**Hey there everyone. Sorry we haven't had time to reply to everyone's reviews individually so we wanted to thank everyone on here. Your tremendous support of this story is amazing and we really can't thank you all enough!! It's great to see people responding so positively to what we write:) So thank you all so so so much.**

**This chapter was also really fun to write. It's angsty in the beginning because we figured it needed some:) The next chapter has already been written so the more reviews we get, the faster it gets posted:D ** **So YAY for double updates!! Thanks again for all your support!!**

**Kaz and Jaz**

**P.S.-Please excuse any errors in this one although there shouldn't be many. We didn't proofread it as closely as we normally do...**

* * *

**An Unwelcome Visitor**

Alex tossed and turned all night. The thought of Addison staying in that hotel by herself mixed with the prospect of being a father really took a toll on him. He was stressing about every little thing. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

Addison was doing the same halfway across town. She knew Alex didn't want a child with Izzie, so why was the woman pushing so hard? Addison also knew that since they trusted her, she would probably end up being their doctor which was not something she would be looking forward to. She barely got two hours of sleep before her wake-up call blared in her ear.

Addison and Alex arrived at the hospital about an hour apart; Alex being the latter. Bailey told him Addison wanted to see him so he walked upstairs to find her but failed. He searched everywhere and when he couldn't find her, he resorted to paging her.

She had been in her office pacing back and forth, wondering what she was going to say to him. She couldn't be their doctor and if Izzie was serious about this whole pregnancy thing, then whatever this was between them had to stop immediately. None of this would be happening if they hadn't slept together in New York. Oh, who was she kidding, they would have slept together sooner or later. It just happened to be sooner. She felt her pager vibrate on her hip and read the words 'Where are you?' _Oh great, he's here already. This is not good._

She told him to meet her in her office and it just so happened that is right where he was standing so the abrupt knock on her door made her jump in surprise.

"Come in." She said.

"Hey Addie. Is everything all right? Bailey said it was urgent."

"Alex sit down. We need to talk."

Alex felt a little uneasy about the conversation he knew they were about to have but he sat down anyway. Addison leaned against the edge of her desk, put her glasses on top of her head, and crossed her ankles. She looked like the epitome of someone about to scold a child. Alex took a bit of offense to this but kept his mouth shut.

"Alex listen. I've been doing some thinking. The other day, I ran to you out of instinct. That shouldn't happen. Derek should be my instinct. Not you. And it made me realize that as of late, you have been the one constant in my life that I can count on no matter what. I honestly don't know what I would do without you anymore. Which is why I think we should start keeping our relationship strictly professional? We're growing too attached to each other and it's ruining our marriages. I mean Izzie wants to have a baby for God's sake! We can't keep doing this Alex. It isn't good for our work environment either. Our work will suffer. Our patients will start dying again. We don't want this to taint our reputations. And it isn't fair to Izzie or Derek. So from now on I think it's best if we don't associate outside of these hospital walls. Okay?"

Alex took one look at Addison and smiled.

"Are you done now?"

"Excuse me?"

But Alex didn't say anything in reply. Instead, he shot up from the couch he was sitting on until his hands were cupping either side of her face and he was kissing her. Her eyes widened at the sudden contact and when she went to push him away, he only brought his hands around her face tighter until she finally relaxed and melted into his embrace. He parted her lips with his tongue and kissed her like it would be the last time they would ever do this. Which he knew wasn't true. If she was responding to his kiss this well, then their relationship outside of the hospital was far from over. When he pulled back, both their faces were flushed and their tangled breaths were ragged. He leaned his forehead against hers and held his hands in place on her face, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs.

"This isn't over Addie. It's far from over and you know it too. The way we feel about each other isn't going to just disappear overnight. We've both felt this way for a long time now and we've only done something about it once. Wouldn't it be fairer to everyone involved if we just ended it with Derek and Izzie so they can deserve to be happy like we would be? Izzie doesn't want a baby with me. She just wants to keep me around because she is scared of being alone, but I have no doubt she would find someone else. And Derek treats you like shit. He doesn't deserve you. You are way too good for that. Pretty soon you'll realize that too. You and I fit together. We work well together. We fight like crazy, but that's what makes us, us. You don't take shit from me and I don't take shit from you. It's why we work."

Addison was about to cry as she heard him talk. Why was this so difficult? She wanted to be with him so badly and knew they would be perfect for each other, but what about everyone else involved? She looked him in the eyes and saw the seriousness and sincerity there. Grabbing his hands, Addison held them in between their bodies as she watched his thumb start rubbing circles on her skin. She stood silent for a minute before looking back at Alex.

"I want this Alex. But we can't do this. People would look at us differently. They wouldn't see us as doctors anymore. They would see us as cheaters. And I don't want that for you or for me. You're just starting out as a doctor. Your career would be ruined. And my reputation as a surgeon would be compromised. It's just too risky."

"Addison don't you want to be happy? Don't you think you deserve to be happy just as much as everyone else?"

"Yes I do, but the risk in this situation is greater than the reward."

"So what you're telling me is that you would rather keep your precious reputation as a double Board certified neo-natal surgeon than be truly happy with me?"

"Alex that isn't what I'm saying...I"

"No Addison, I think that is exactly what you're saying." he said as he roughly shoved her hands away from him. She retracted from him as if he was going to hurt her and in that moment he saw something he never wanted to see again in his life. The look of utter fear in her eyes said he had gone too far. This wasn't all right. She wasn't all right. She was scared and hurting and as soon as it had happened, he wished he could take it back.

"Addie I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I just..."

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out. I don't want you in here anymore. In fact, I want Bailey to send me Meredith" Addison, who was now full on crying, repeated again more forcefully this time.

Alex looked at her broken face. He had done that to her. He was the one who was making her feel this way. This is something Derek did. Not Alex.

"Addison, I never meant to hurt you. That is the last thing I would ever do and I really hope you know that."

"I know, but can you just...just go. Please?" she asked pleading.

"Okay. If it will make you feel better then I'll go. But this talk isn't over between us. I care about you Addie and I hate to see you hurting so please just think about talking with me later. Okay?"

She nodded her head silently as she watched his retreating form walk through her door. This was going to be an incredibly long day without him by her side.

AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex

As the next few days passed into weeks Addison became all too aware that she felt a real sense of loss without Alex working with her. She finally admitted to herself that she missed him, missed him with a physical hurt that quite simply wasn't going to go away. She was the one that asked him to leave; she was the one that insisted on a new Intern. Meredith Grey while a very nice woman and was shaping up to be a competent surgeon, she just didn't have the same passion and drive that Alex did.

Alex was miserable. He hated working in Orthopedics but it was what Addison wanted. He would stick it out this year but if he couldn't work again in Gynecology and Obstetrics here at Seattle Grace then he would ask for a transfer to Mercy West. The way he felt about Addison was a completely separate issue to how he felt about her specialty. While he understood why she did what she did he wasn't going to allow her to stop him from becoming an OB/GYN Surgeon.

Neither of them had seen each other since the altercation in her office 2 weeks earlier. Addison knew that it was up to her to make the first move. She was his superior and he would never contact her or push to continue the conversation that was only partly done. It was just another reason why she cared for him so deeply. He knew when to push her to talk but he also knew when to back off. They were so well connected on so many levels that Addison realized ignoring it wasn't going to make it go away all it was doing was making her more and more anxious. So she checked the board to see when Alex would be free. She paged him to her office.

Alex knocked on her office door. He had no idea what she was about to say, but he was glad they were going to finish the conversation they started 2 weeks ago. He had missed her and hoped she was going to want to, at the very least work together again.

"Hey." Alex said as he made his way into her office.

"Hi. Do you want to sit down?"

"Sure"

"How are you?"

"Addie, can we just cut the small talk and get to the real reason why you asked me here."

Addison laughed slightly. It was yet another reason why she missed Alex, his straight to the point no bullshit attitude towards everything.

"I miss you." She said simply.

"I miss you too." He replied.

Alex noticed how tired and sad she looked. If he was honest with himself it was probably how he looked as well. He wasn't prepared for the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for asking you to leave, for stopping you from working in OB/GYN. Alex, I'm sorry for getting angry."

"It's fine. I'm sorry for scaring you. I hope you know I would never hurt you. Not physically anyway and I would never hurt you intentionally. You know how much you mean to me."

"I know Alex. The way I feel about you scares the hell out of me. I just don't know what to do." She finished before the tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Addie, please don't cry." He said as he got up from his seat and walked over to where she was standing near the window of her office.

He took her in his arms and was glad when she responded and pulled him closer to her. Alex continued. "I don't have the answers for you. I just know we can't keep ignoring this. It's real and it's not going to go away."

"You're right." She said as she pulled away from him and looked into his warm chocolate eyes.

Slowly and gently their lips met. His left hand caressed her cheek, his tongue began to tease her bottom lip and his right hand moved softly over her left arm. Addison could feel her heart rate increase as she moaned into his mouth at his sensual touch. Her hands were placed firmly on his chest. She could never get enough of how amazing he felt. The kissing intensified and became deeper and more passionate. Tongues began to dual and hands began to explore each other's bodies.

Alex's hand travelled up her thigh as he had pushed her skirt up slightly. Addison didn't protest it felt so good, her hands made their way from his chest to the front of his scrubs. She could feel his arousal as she lightly began to touch him there. They still hadn't broken the kiss. Alex brushed his hand over her panties and was just about to push them aside when Addison's office door flew open.

"Addie, do you want to… Oh shit sorry." Callie said dumbfounded as she found her friend and her current intern in a very compromising position.

Addison and Alex pulled apart very quickly and just stood there totally shocked.

"Um Callie, hi what was it you wanted?" Addison asked trying to regain composure.

"Lunch, I just wanted to see if you were free and wanted to grab some lunch, but I think I might just leave. Karev when you are free, can you run pre op tests on Mr. Hudson?"

"Sure Dr Torres."

Callie made a quick retreat. _Addie, what the hell are you doing? You are not going to avoid talking to me about this._

* * *

**Well there you have it:) Chapter 10. We know, we know...we left it on kind of a cliffhanger...but trust us when we tell you that we more than made up for it in the next chapter;) Let's just say it's OUR take on Prom...**


	11. A Night to Remember

**So here is the next chapter as promised:) Thought you would like a couple updates in a row since you all are such amazing readers and reviewers! Thank you for all your support for this fic. It's highly appreciated. Anyway...this A/N is going to be a bit longer than usual.**

**First of all, the whole conversation between Callie and Addison...it _might_ be a little out of character. Neither of us are incredible at writing Callie so we apologize in advance if it seems a little off.**

**Secondly, there is a part in this fic that you will come across that might be a little controversial to some people. It deals with safe sex and although we are both huge advocates of what Kate is promoting and speaking about in the U.S. with Planned Parenthood, we felt like this situation fit here. That might be out of character as well considering the show is written by women for women. So the use of a condom would probably be included in the show although we don't believe there has been any mention of it when Alex slept with anyone. Or anyone who has slept with anyone for that matter. But more importantly, Alex. So since we couldn't remember it mentioned on the show, we figured we didn't need one here. Sorry...we're rambling...anyway, we mean no offence by that little part so sorry for any that someone might feel. We just felt like we should warn you first.**

**Last but not least...THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR!! YAY! So hopefully we more than made up for the cliffhanger/angst in the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter if you're still reading the A/N. Thanks again everyone!!**

**Kaz and Jaz**

* * *

**An Affair To Remember**

Addison walked into the hospital the next day a little worried and anxious about her impending conversation with Callie. She knew that she had to tell her best friend what was going on, but she just didn't know how to break the news to her. A laugh escaped her lips as she realized there wasn't really any news to break because the position her best friend caught her and Alex in was more than enough evidence. The lobby was filled with silver, black, and white balloons for the prom tonight. Addison was going with Derek because it would just look odd if she didn't and of course Alex was going with Izzie. That reminded her once again that she had to talk with Callie. She sent her a page saying _'Lunch. My office. Let's say around 1:30. See you then!'_ and once Callie responded with an 'Okay', she went about her day.

Alex and Addison were careful not to flirt in the public eye. There were nurses and doctors all over the place and considering this hospital was a gossip mill, she didn't want anything getting back to Derek just yet. Alex didn't want Izzie to find out that way either, so they kept their relationship in front of everyone else strictly professional. There would be moments however, where they would slip up and look at each other a little too long or brush hands in the O.R., but nothing really obvious.

Lunchtime came around before she knew it and Addison found herself munching on a Ceasar Salad with Callie sitting impatiently on the couch.

"So you owe me one hell of an explanation young lady. Spill." Callie said in her best condescending tone.

"Okay, okay. It all happened when we went to New York a few months ago. We both swore nothing would happen, but one thing led to another and suddenly he was there half naked and all steamy from the shower and soon I was pushed against..."

"Okay I don't need _all_ the dirty details. I just want the basics. So far you're off to a good start."

"Okay fine. Well we slept together one time in New York and agreed that is was for the best that it never happen again and to be honest, since then it hasn't, but it's been on my mind constantly. He and I work so closely together all the time and if we just stopped, then people would wonder what happened. We're the best surgical team this hospital has to offer so I can't just kick him off my service Callie."

"Yeah that's true. But have you thought about leaving Derek? Is he willing to leave Izzie?"

"Well to be honest we haven't really discussed it in that much detail. For right now we just know we want to be with each other. It's harder for him to tell Izzie because now suddenly she wants to have a baby. So that messes up things a bit, but I'm not going to be the one to tell him to leave her. He needs to do that on his own. Derek and I haven't been in a relationship for quite some time. Hell, he will barely even touch me in bed. I think he is sleeping with Meredith Grey anyway. Who knows. He and I have been over for a long time. Actually, I don't know why we _are_ still married. He fed me some bullshit line about his reputation and that is the night I left and stayed at the Archfield."

"Wait...back up. You stayed at the Archfield and didn't call me over? Some best friend you are."

"Hey. I forgot you were staying there and I just wanted to get some sleep. You know I love you and I will have you over the next time I'm there. Which will probably be sometime soon. We'll have a girl's night and get ridiculously drunk while we gossip over men and watch sappy chic flicks. But back to the matter at hand. What am I going to do Callie?"

"Well if I hadn't walked in here yesterday, would you have slept with him again?"

"I...I don't know. Most likely, yes. But somewhere in the back of my head, my mind would be telling me it would be a bad idea. So I don't know. I'm just glad it was you that came in instead of someone else. We thought the door was locked but we were clearly mistaken."

"So you've not mad at me for walking in on you two?"

"Callie of course not. You're my best friend and you obviously have the best, worst timing of anyone I know but you probably saved me from getting caught by someone else so I actually owe you a thank you. Thank you." Addison said as she cocked her head to the side and peered at her best friend over the rims of her glasses. The two women shared a laugh before things got serious again after a few minutes of silence.

"So I think you should tell Derek. He doesn't deserve you Addie. You are way too good for that and if you've found someone who makes you realize that then I say go for it. It may not be the most likely pairing and it may not be easy but I'm not one to judge on that subject."

"Callie I'm really nervous. What if something happens and I leave Derek and Alex stays with Izzie. I won't have anyone and what will I do then?"

"Addison Montgomery, you do NOT strike me as the type of woman who has ever depended on a man before so why should you start now?"

"It's different with him. He makes me feel something Derek never did."

"Loved?"

"Well yes, but in a different way. Derek loved me once upon a time and in his own weird way I think he still does. He and I just aren't _in_ love with each other anymore. But I do still care about him. I always will. Just like I'm sure Alex will always care about Izzie. I think he knows something is going on between me and Alex though. After the whole elevator incident the other day, Derek has forbid me to see Alex anymore. I told him off, but at the same time, I knew I had slipped up when I ran to Alex."

"Wait, he forbid you to see Alex? Who the hell does he think he is? I can break something in his body if you want me too."

Addison chuckled, "No that won't be necessary. I can see where he is coming from. Derek has always been highly insecure and this time with good reason, but he should have thought about that before he stopped caring."

"I'm so glad you are getting out of this relationship. After tonight, you should sit down and talk with him. Tell him that you just don't want to be married anymore and from the looks and sound of things, I think he will agree your marriage is over."

"Yeah. Wow, my marriage is over. I haven't thought about it so bluntly. It's kind of scary when you think about it." Addison sat there staring off into space before Callie responded.

"Well you know I'm here if you want to talk, or whatever. I'm not a big fan of the whole girl-drama scene, but for you I will make an exception."

"Gee, thanks. Some best friend you are."

Callie shot her a playful look but Addison just laughed. She was so glad she could trust Callie with this and now she had someone to talk to about it. Now all she had to do was get through the night without any complications and she and Derek could talk tomorrow.

AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex

Addison and Alex had been eyeing each other all night. They wanted so badly to be close to one another, but Derek and Izzie were proving to be large and obvious obstacles. They were seated at different tables which made it difficult for them to even concentrate on the conversation at hand. Derek finally turned to Addison and said, "Hey sweetie, I need to go check on a patient. I will be back in a little while." Addison just nodded her head in agreement and he caught her staring at Alex.

"Remember what we talked about Addie. Stay away from him."

"Don't call me Addie and don't pretend to start caring about who I talk to or see. Don't you have a patient to go check on somewhere?" Addison replied clearly annoyed with Derek's tone of voice.

"This isn't over Addison."

As he walked away, she murmured to herself, "It's been over for a while now honey."

As soon as Alex saw Derek leave he made sure Izzie was engrossed in conversation with the other people at the table before he excused himself and walked over to Addison. Izzie watched them interact and saw them get up to go dance. She felt that was safe as long as she could see them on the dance floor. Izzie went right back to talking with Meredith and Christina about some cool new surgery Mark was letting her in on tomorrow.

AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex

They had been on the dance floor for nearly fifteen minutes now. Neither wanted to be the first to let go. He loved to pull her onto the dance floor just to hold her close, to smell her perfume and feel her warm breath against his neck. This wasn't like the times they would go out after work and have a few drinks and enjoy a couple dances. No, this time it was different. His hand grazed along the length of her bare back and felt the abundance of soft skin that was exposed from the plunging back line of her emerald green dress. He intertwined their fingers together and placed their joined hands over his heart. She immediately felt his heart rate increase and hers soon did the same. Another slow song played through the speakers and as he held her close, and she would lay her head in the crook where his neck met his shoulder.

"I just want to stay here forever. Just like this." she whispered into the skin of his neck.

"Yeah me too. I'm glad Derek went to go check on a patient. I've been wanting to get you away from him all night."

She refused to let a tear slip down her cheek as she thought of how unfair it was that they couldn't be together.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you right now. I need to feel you against me." she basically pleaded as she leaned back and looked into his eyes. "I need to feel you inside of me." she barely whispered.

He grew rock hard in an instant as the drop dead gorgeous woman in front of him was basically begging him to take her upstairs and push her against a wall. He swallowed hard and pulled her flush against his body so she could feel that he wanted and needed her too. She whimpered when her body came in complete contact with his and bit her lip as her eyes fell shut.

"Meet me in the second floor supply closet near the on-call room I took you to after the elevator incident. We'll be discreet, I promise. I just want to be with you. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too but this is so dangerous. We're going to get caught. It's too risky. Can't we just leave?"

"Addie, if you're worried about getting caught then leaving is the last thing we should do. Everyone would notice we were gone. Look, you and I have waited long enough to be with each other again and I think that you should meet me upstairs in that supply closet. Even if it is only for ten minutes. I just want to be with you again. Alone with you. Without all these prying eyes. So just meet me upstairs." Alex looked at her with lust and passion in his eyes.

She looked at him and knew that there was no turning back now. "Okay." she concluded as she nodded her head in agreement.

_Ten Minutes Later..._

She walked up the stairs to the second floor, her skin tingling in anticipation. Standing outside the supply closet for a minute, she gained her composure and slightly opened the door. He pulled her inside and gasped as first as his lips came in full contact with her neck. His hands were a little cold as they dipped below the material of her dress that barely covered her rear. She threw her head back and sighed as he gripped her ass and pulled her body against his. This is what she had been craving for so long and now it was finally happening all over again. She never wanted it to end. Whenever she and Derek tried to have sex, it was Alex's hands and lips she was imagining all over her body. Their kisses had changed over the last few months. No longer was there any hesitation on her part as she welcomed his tongue against hers. Her hands moved to the back of his neck, pulling him closer, and her legs were now wrapped around his waist as he pushed her against the door as the kiss intensified.

His hands travelled up her thighs in search of her panties to pull them down, but was pleasantly surprised when he found none, and he broke the kiss for a second when she smiled wickedly against his teeth. He just smirked and kissed her harder, delving his tongue back into her mouth. His thumbs found her hipbones and gripped them as she fumbled with the belt on his pants. Finally freeing him, he shook his legs a little to push his pants down to his ankles and they both laughed for a second at how silly they must look. As he sank into her though, all coherent thoughts went out the window because for right now, Derek and Izzie didn't exist. Right now, they knew nothing but themselves in this tiny supply closet and that was one of the most wonderful thoughts that had invaded either of their minds in a very long time. Addison whimpered for a second at how perfectly they fit together and how wonderful it felt to have him finally inside of her again. Her head fell to his shoulder as he pulled out of her and pushed back in a little harder this time. Being the gentleman that he is, he pulled the chain tie that cascaded down her back out from behind her and draped it over her shoulder so there wouldn't be a suspicious looking mark on her spine because he knew that she was going to be pressed against that door pretty hard for the next few minutes. She smiled at the gesture and kissed his neck as a thank you.

He began to move faster now, and both of their breathing patterns escalated as they were getting closer and closer. He knew she was a little wild in bed and was definitely a screamer, so he had to do something when she came or else they would definitely be heard by someone who may be walking the halls. He had to move them to an adjacent wall because the banging against the door became a little too loud for both of their comforts. She tried very hard not to tilt her head back against the wall for fear of messing up her hair, but found it increasingly difficult when he hit her just _there _almost every single time. She knew that this wasn't going to last long and felt that he knew it too. His hands took hers from around his neck and held them above her head so they were now moving against each other. His head was leaning over her shoulder, his forehead against the wall, which gave her a little better access to keep her head forward and shower his neck with gentle bites and soothing kisses. Her fingernails dug into the backs of his hands as her body began to shake a little bit when she could feel herself starting to lose control.

"Are you close?" he whispered against the soft skin of her neck.

"Yessss." she whimpered into his ear. That was the moment he took to realize he had no condom on. He stopped all movement and she gasped out loud and just stared at him like she was going to kill him if he didn't start moving again and soon.

"I'm not wearing a..." and she kissed him to shut him up. She knew exactly what he was going to say and she wanted to feel him come inside of her so she shook the statement off with a single word. "Pill." He nodded, smiled, and just like that, he slammed into her twice more and took her bottom lip in between his teeth which made her come. Hard. To which he instantly kissed her hard on the mouth, swallowing her screams. Their tongues dueled for dominance as he still moved inside of her, waiting for his own release. He found it a few moments later as she squeezed her inner muscles around him and felt herself starting to come all over again. This time one of his hands was flat against the wall above her shoulder and the other was wrapped around her waist to keep her close. Her hands moved to his shoulders and gripped the material of his tux in a desperate need to feel him against her as her body began to shake with pleasure once more. Out of all the men she had ever slept with, no one had ever given her multiple orgasms before. She felt him spill himself inside of her and the heat from both of them trickle down her leg. They were both sweating and were going to need to step outside for some fresh air before returning to the gala downstairs. Their foreheads were pressed against each other as their breathing slowly returned to normal between intermittent kisses. He reached behind him and laughed at the irony of being in a supply closet. There were clean towels everywhere. She smiled at him, noticing what he was looking at and broke the silence.

"Well now we know that we're good at two things."

He looked at her confused a little as he reached for two towels to clean themselves up with.

She grinned at his confusion and leaned her head into his so her mouth was hovering centimeters above his own.

"Picking a place to have sex, and then actually having it." she gave him that sexy grin she normally has permanently on her face and leaned in to kiss him.

He smirked as she kissed him. It was a intended to be a sweet and gentle kiss but he had other ideas as he pushed against her lips with his own, proving that he didn't want this to end. She met him with equal fervor to let him know she wanted to stay here too. He pressed a chaste kiss against her glistening forehead as she unwrapped her legs from his waist and planted her firmly on the ground. Her legs were still shaking a bit so she reached out to his shoulder for support. She took note of the fact that her hair was magically still in place and her dress didn't have a single wrinkle in it and that there was no evidence anywhere on either of them that this event ever occurred. _Only in the movies_ she thought as she silently thanked the karma gods that were looking out for her tonight. He got dressed and took her hand in his before she opened the door. She turned around as he tugged her into him and kissed her passionately. It was slow and languid, as if this might be the last time they kiss for a while and he wanted to remember how good she tasted. Her hands immediately went to the back of his neck, not to pull him closer, but just to feel him there against her. Like if she let go, he would disappear. When they broke apart, he placed another quick kiss on her lips and she smiled. She opened the door and when she concluded that the coast was clear, grabbed his hand and led him outside onto a private balcony the hospital used for patients to watch the sunset. Once out there, she took their already joined hands and wrapped them around herself while leaning her head back onto his shoulder. He dropped a kiss to her bare shoulder then placed a trail along her neck, up to her jaw, then just below her ear. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment, but soon realized they had been gone far too long and as much as she wanted to stay here forever, reality awaited them. She turned in his embrace and they locked eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly before nodding, knowing what she was telling him and turned to walk inside. His hand never left the small of her back as they entered the ballroom once again. His thumb caressed the skin just above the material of her dress and she admitted that it was a risky and bold move on his part, but she was glad he did it. Derek was back by now and he and Izzie both noticed them coming back together, silently acknowledging their marriages were over.

"You should wear this dress more often Addie." She smiled shyly as Alex whispered this into her ear as a final thought before he reluctantly let her go back to Derek and back to reality. As she walked down the steps, her eyes connected with Derek and her heart leapt into her throat. He knew. _Oh, this definitely complicates things._

_

* * *

_

**Well yes this certainly does complicate things now doesn't it?? Anyway, we hope you enjoyed this chapter! Once again, if you missed it in the A/N there was no offence meant by the whole no condom thing. It just seemed like Alex. Well we hope to hear from you all soon!! Chapter 12 is in the works..and there is a 'little' surprise in it!**

**-Kaz and Jaz**


End file.
